


Goddamn, Love That Feeling

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, High Sex, M/M, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Smoking, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, Zouis High Sex, bottom!Liam, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You really don’t get it, do you?” Harry asks, voice low and quiet. </p><p>“Get what?” Louis says exasperatedly, clearly already over this conversation.</p><p>“I’m falling in love with you, you thick <i> idiot,” </i> Harry grits out, throwing his hands in the air. </p><p> </p><p>When Louis met Harry, he didn’t think too much of himself and he didn’t really know how to be the person Harry wanted him to be. Luckily, Harry knew exactly how to be the person Louis needed. </p><p>AU where Louis is too pensive and smokes too many cigarettes, Zayn’s really horny and full of wisdom, Harry is a hopeless romantic slash bartender, Niall loves a good story, and Liam likes to try new things. Includes Zouis high sex, a rather unfortunate drink spill, finals and snowstorms, a dash of pining, ill-planned nudity, <i> lots </i> of smoking instead of dealing with problems, and awkward lube runs. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddamn, Love That Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For Karu because of your beautiful creation ‘Bro Pal Activities’. I hope you like it :) 
> 
> If you’re just here for Zouis high sex, that’s in the very first part. Then it switches slowly to Larry with a sprinkle of Ziam, so feel free to stop there if you’d like. 
> 
> Title from Macklemore’s Otherside
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am not British, no matter how much I wish I were. (I’m American and attended an American university so I based a lot of things off that). I apologize for any errors in the uni aspects or the dialogue. Don’t hesitate to correct me if you notice any glaring mistakes!  
>  I also do not own or know One Direction and in no way claim to. This is a work of fiction.

_**L.** _

Louis curls into the bed covers, tiny feet tangled in the sheets. He stares at the ceiling and waits for Zayn, who’s supposed to be there any minute. 

Louis sighs and runs his fingers over the mattress, searching for his mobile. He finds it and checks his messages, frowning when he doesn’t see one from Zayn. 

It doesn’t really matter all that much – Zayn’s never on time and he’s only, like, three minutes late at this point. Louis truly has no place to complain either, being notoriously late all the time himself.

Ten minutes later, Zayn’s letting himself into Louis’ flat and finding his way to Louis’ bedroom. Louis ducks under the covers and waits for Zayn to come in and jump on him. 

Zayn instead waits in the doorframe with a bemused smile until Louis gives up and peaks his head out from under the covers. Louis pouts at Zayn as he starts walking over to the bed and Zayn simply shakes his head. 

“You’re pathetic,” Zayn says softly, mussing Louis’ hair and sitting down next to Louis.

“Whatever. You still manage to spend most of your time with me,” Louis grins and nuzzles into Zayn’s thigh. 

“Yeah because if I stopped hanging out with you, I fear you’d never leave your bed,” Zayn points out and to underline that point, Louis simply burrows deeper under the covers. 

“Not even mad, mate,” Louis mutters, blankets tucked under his chin. “My bed is comfy and unlike any human, it never leaves me and is _always_ warm and welcoming. Not to mention it doesn’t give a rat’s arse about anything I do; it’s always going to be there waiting for me.”

“Well aren’t you a regular poet, writing odes to your fucking _bed,”_ Zayn teases with an eye roll.

“Whatever. Are we gonna get high or what?” Louis says, sitting up now and patting the blankets down around him. 

“You know, sometimes I feel like you only use me for my weed,” Zayn says, mock hurt, but pulls out his already rolled blunt anyways. 

“You know I love you for you, Zayn-y-poo. The pot is just an added bonus,” Louis chirps and stretches to reach the lighter on his bedside table next to his almost empty pack of cigs. 

Zayn holds the blunt between his lips and keeps still as Louis flicks the lighter twice before it catches and he brings the small flame to the end of the blunt. Zayn inhales deeply and blows the smoke out through his nose. 

Louis makes grabby hands for the blunt and Zayn hands it off, settling back on bed as Louis brings it to his lips. Louis inhales and lets his eyes fall closed. He holds the smoke in his lungs for a moment before he parts his lips and lets the smoke billow out. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve done this – gotten high side by side in various places – it’s actually gotten progressively more common as finals approach, the stress becoming more than either of them really want to deal with 24/7.

The blunt is back in Zayn’s hand, he’s inhaling and exhaling clouds of smoke over their heads and Louis turns his head to admire Zayn’s features, something he started doing a lot while he waits for the buzz to set in. 

The thing is, Zayn is _pretty,_ like more than your average kind of pretty. If Louis hadn’t met Zayn’s parents on multiple occasions, he would have been convinced he was birthed from Adonis himself. 

It’s no secret Louis’ into blokes, has been since he was ten and spent his days chasing lads around the footy field and enjoying it so much more than trailing after girls, pulling on their pigtails like his friends. 

And Zayn’s no different, although he’s a bit more reserved while Louis’ rather flamboyant. Zayn broods and relies on his sheer beauty to pull and Louis truly gets that, truly understands that in moments like this when he’s admiring Zayn’s profile and discovers an urge to lick the contours of Zayn’s sharp cheekbones. 

Zayn rests his head back against the headboard and blows smoke out with closed eyes. Louis chews on his lip and waits for Zayn to open his eyes and do _something._

As if on cue, Zayn opens his eyes and immediately locks his attention on Louis, eyes already glazy and bright. A crooked kind of smile plays on Zayn’s lips and he makes like he’s going to hand Louis the blunt, but as soon as Louis reaches for it, Zayn pulls back and his grin widens. 

Zayn sucks on the blunt and leans in and Louis’ breath catches in his throat. Zayn blows the smoke out slowly and Louis watches it curl in wisps around them. 

Zayn reaches a hand out to brush his fingers over Louis’ cheek, palm cradling Louis’ jaw. Louis can’t breathe at all now; mind and body entranced by the hold Zayn’s beautiful eyes have on him.

“Wanna shotgun?” Zayn asks softly and, okay, that’s something they’ve never done before, but to hell if Louis’ going to fight him on it. 

Louis nods and Zayn holds the blunt to Louis’ lips and waits for Louis to suck in deeply. Louis takes the blunt between his fingers and waits for the smoke to settle in his lungs before he starts blowing out. 

Zayn only pauses for a second before leaning in and beginning to inhale the smoke falling from Louis’ lips. Zayn curls his fingers around the back of Louis’ neck and holds him still as Zayn sucks the smoke from the air. 

There’s a pause for half a second, mouths millimeters apart and eyes closed before they’re laughing and Louis’ reaching around to tangle his fingers in the hairs at the base of Zayn’s skull. Their lips brush, open mouthed and still a little giggly, but it doesn’t stop electricity from zinging down Louis’ spine. 

It just gets more intense from there, like the second their lips touched it opened up the floodgates and doors into something so much more. Within seconds, Zayn’s lips are on Louis’ neck; sucking and licking as Louis rolls his head back and grips Zayn’s shoulders.

Zayn’s balancing the blunt between steady fingers and Louis would have completely forgotten that was even where this all started if it wasn’t for the warm smoke filling his nostrils, pulling him back from the bliss. 

Louis falls back onto his elbows and Zayn pulls back, forehead still pressed to Louis’. There’s a moment of silent communication as Zayn settles between Louis’ spread thighs, left hand holding the blunt and petting down Louis’ chest.

“Is this…?” Zayn asks, voice slow and rough. 

“Okay? Yeah, _fuck yeah,”_ Louis breathes, fingers lacing in the long hairs brushing down the back of Zayn’s neck. 

Zayn takes another long drag, eyes trained on Louis the entire time and they seem to darken with the more smoke he breathes in. Louis feels trapped by Zayn’s gaze, but he doesn’t feel nervous or scared…he feels…warm and safe.

Zayn holds the blunt out to Louis and he takes it, chewing on his lip as Zayn leans in to press his lips to Louis’ again, tongue pushing into his mouth to pry his lips apart so he can blow the smoke into Louis’ lungs. 

They slide down the headboard together so Louis’ flat on his back, lips never parting. Louis’ careful to hold the burning end of the blunt away from Zayn’s skin, but otherwise he lets his hands wander up and down Zayn’s arms and his legs wrap around Zayn as well. 

Zayn’s lips are soft and somehow taste like honey. Louis chases the taste each time Zayn lifts up even a little. Zayn giggles against Louis’ mouth at his enthusiasm and he presses an extra hard and biting kiss to Louis’ lips. 

It’s not the first time Louis’ had someone on top of him kissing him in his bed, but it is the first time he’s been left breathless so early on in the hook-up. Zayn’s staring at him again, puffing on the last of the blunt before stubbing it out in the ashtray next to the bed and pulling out a second one, lighting it quickly. 

Louis smiles up at Zayn in what he hopes in a coy, _come hither_ way that will get those delicious lips back on his, but Zayn just takes a long drag and blows the smoke out over his head. 

Louis pouts and Zayn just smirks at him and then hands him the blunt. Louis thinks that maybe they’re done now, that they’re just going to be passing the blunt back and forth letting the haze slip over them. 

He’s wrong, though. Zayn dives in just as Louis’ letting smoke wisp out from his lips and he’s caught so off guard a moan slips out. Zayn takes it as encouragement and ducks down to Louis’ chest, mouthing over his nipples through his thin black tank. 

“Z…” Louis moans, Zayn’s fingers dipping underneath the low collar of Louis’ shirt and toying with his nipples.

“Want me to stop?” Zayn asks, but he doesn’t and Louis sucks on the blunt to try and calm his sudden nerves. 

“Never,” Louis breathes out with a cloud of smoke. 

And that’s really the last time they question it. From there, it’s like they’re completely on the same level of understanding and they both know exactly where this is going to go. 

Louis fists Zayn’s shirt and rucks it up to reveal beautiful skin. Louis can feel Zayn’s smile against his collar and he needs to take another drag to keep from moaning constantly at the prospect of actually hooking-up with _Zayn fucking Malik._

In one smooth glide, Zayn’s down between Louis’ legs and working on his belt. Their eyes meet and Louis knows what Zayn wants without him having to say it so he finds himself reaching up with the blunt to place it between Zayn’s pouted lips. 

Zayn sucks and balances the blunt between his teeth as he blows out a cloud of smoke, finally getting Louis’ belt undone. Louis swivels his hips enticingly as Zayn fiddles with the button of his dark skinnies. 

It shouldn’t be as fucking hot as it is, not at this point. Louis is practically bursting out of his pants and Zayn’s barely been touching him. Zayn notices this, too, and quirks an eyebrow at Louis as he rubs his palm over the bulge in Louis’ pants. 

Louis whines because it’s _uncomfortable._ He doesn’t particularly enjoy the way his cock is pressing up against his flies, especially when Zayn’s here pressing down on it instead of giving him some relief. 

Seconds later, Zayn’s undoing his flies quickly and finally releases Louis from his constricting pants. Louis sighs and digs his fingernails into Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn passes the blunt to Louis’ right hand and holds Louis’ knees apart, not even bothering to fully take Louis’ pants off. 

With pants bunched around his ankles and cock already curving up against his tummy, Louis feels dirty and wanted and it’s really fucking hot. Zayn bends down to suck Louis’ earlobe into his mouth and it’s the hottest thing Louis’ ever experienced and he can’t help the high moan that slips from his lips. 

The blunt still rests between Louis’ fingers and he shakily brings it to his lips. The smoke fills his lungs in a fantastically comforting way and he closes his eyes to enjoy the way Zayn’s tongue is tracing the shell of Louis’ ear. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, baby,” Zayn whispers and Louis visibly shivers, another half moan-half whine slipping out of his mouth. 

“Please,” Louis breathes and Zayn lifts up, hands by Louis’ head and Louis grips Zayn’s wrists. 

Louis knows his eyes are one of his best features, but he wasn’t expecting the effect they would have on Zayn. Zayn stares down at Louis, and the second their eyes meet, Zayn moans and dives in to suck on Louis’ neck and bite him playfully. 

Zayn lifts up and smiles at Louis with hooded eyes. Louis brings the blunt to his lips and Zayn watches him with a searing gaze. Before he can place the blunt between his lips, Zayn’s sticking his finger out and pressing it against Louis’ bottom lip. 

It really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Louis’ eyes widen in surprise, but then he’s sticking his tongue out and flicking it against Zayn’s finger. Zayn’s eyes roll back slightly and he bites his lip. 

Maybe it’s the weed now thoroughly coursing through their veins, or maybe it’s that this is really meant to happen, either way Louis feels like his skin is on _fire_ and his blood is pumping electricity through his veins. 

Louis sucks Zayn’s finger completely into his mouth, tongue massaging against the pad of his finger. Zayn’s eyes are burning and he looks like he’s panting and he’s clearly gagging for it now. 

Zayn snatches the blunt and sucks on it before bending down again and rucking Louis’ shirt up. Zayn blows the smoke out over Louis’ stomach and it tickles, making Louis giggle. 

His giggle is quickly chopped with a moan when Zayn sucks more smoke into his mouth and blows it over Louis cock. Zayn slides a hand up Louis’ chest to toy with his nipple at the same moment he suckles the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth. 

All of the sudden stimulation sends Louis’ body overboard and he feels like he’s going to burst already. The end of the blunt dangles dangerously from Zayn’s fingers as he hooks his arm under Louis’ knee and dives down on Louis’ length. 

It goes a little hazy from there, Zayn preps him, but he’s barely coherent enough to realize what’s going on, too immersed in the soft, float-y feeling from the weed. 

Smoke has filled the room and it makes everything feel warm and Louis knows Zayn’s going to take care of him. Zayn’s hair falls in front of his face as he presses in the third finger and brings the blunt to his lips. 

“Let’s go,” Louis mumbles, voice shaky from trying to hold on. 

Zayn grins around the blunt and reaches for the condom he had apparently gotten out. It takes all of ten seconds for him to peel down his pants to his thighs and get the condom on and slick himself up. 

Louis’ hands are shaking and his whole body is quivering in excitement and anticipated pleasure. Zayn balances the blunt between his lips after giving Louis’ one soft kiss and then he’s pushing in and everything is _fire._

Louis gives in immediately and finds himself lost in a swirl of moans and curses. He feels himself clenching uncontrollably around Zayn now buried completely inside him and it feels so good he has to dig his nails into Zayn’s knees that are propping his legs up and apart. 

“Fuck, Z. So fucking good, _Goddammit,”_ Louis swears and Zayn dives in to kiss is neck again and, okay, it’s clear he has a favorite spot on Louis. 

It’s not that Zayn’s like, ten inches or anything, but he’s _good_ with what he’s got and he definitely knows what to do with it to get Louis _screaming._ Zayn rocks his hips into Louis and drives himself into Louis’ prostate, sending sparks shooting through Louis. 

Louis eyes fly open and he gapes at Zayn, lost for words, the only sound coming out being soft, broken, whimpers. Zayn smirks and presses a sloppy, jerky kiss to Louis’ open mouth and then replaces his lips with the almost forgotten blunt. 

Zayn takes the opportunity of having his hands free to wrap them underneath Louis’ knees and lift up to effectively fold Louis in half. Louis loves the angle immediately, loves how helpless and desperate it makes Louis feel. 

Zayn pumps his hips faster and faster, mouth close enough to Louis that he’s inhaling the smoke Louis’ breathing out spastically, blunt still trapped between his lips. Louis’ pants are dangling from his left foot and they’re both still in their tops and it all just adds to the desperate feel of it. 

They’re both so close already, partially because the high makes them not last very long and partially because it’s just _too good_ for them to last that long. 

The blunt is nearly burned through and so Louis has enough sense to stub it out on the ashtray instead of just spitting it out. Zayn takes the opportunity of having Louis’ mouth free to shove his tongue inside and swallow the rest of Louis’ moans. 

Zayn curls his hands underneath Louis’ lower back and lifts him up so he can drive into Louis perfectly to jab into Louis’ prostate. Louis knows it’s coming, but his brain to mouth connection is slowed by the weed so he doesn’t get much of a warning out before his orgasm is rocking through him and he’s shooting come all over their shirts. 

Zayn almost doesn’t notice, but the scream of _“Oh fuck, Z”,_ tips him off. Zayn stutters and lifts off of Louis, driving harder until his face falls slack and Louis swears it’s the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Zayn stills and stays inside Louis for a moment before finally pulling out and peeling off the condom careful not to get his spunk anywhere. There’s a box of tissues on the bedside table and Zayn wraps the condom in one and tosses it on the floor in the direction of the bin.

Louis finally kicks his pants off his ankles and rests back against the pillow, picking up a cigarette and his lighter. Zayn smiles at Louis and settles himself at Louis’ feet, body parallel with Louis but facing the opposite direction. 

Louis hands Zayn a cigarette of his own and the lighter. Zayn lights up and blows the smoke out all while looking at Louis with gazed, bliss-filled eyes. Louis smiles shyly and nudges Zayn’s head with his calf. Zayn wraps his hand around Louis’ knee and tugs his leg close to him so it’s touching Zayn all down his side. 

It should be weird, maybe, but it’s not. Louis feels completely comfortable laying here with his best friend post-fuck. Zayn gives Louis’ thigh a squeeze and it’s as if he’s telling Louis that he’s okay, too. 

After that it sort of becomes a _thing._ It becomes a regular occurrence when they get high, which becomes even more frequent. Zayn always presses Louis deep into the mattress, fingertips so rough they leave bruises, and he fucks Louis like he needs it more than air. 

And Louis thinks in those moments he could love Zayn. 

_**H.** _

Harry works as a bartender at the uni bar to make money to pay tuition. He likes the job well enough, he’s friendly and likes talking to people and, if he’s being completely honest, he really enjoys people watching as his classmates get plastered and make poor decisions. 

He also doesn’t mind the attention he gets as the ‘hot’ bartender, from both boys and girls alike. 

The story isn’t any different tonight and Harry has a special feeling like something big is going to happen. Finals are soon and that means that students are coming in droves to burn off all that pent up energy and let loose a little. 

Harry’s minding his own business, as much as that’s possible, mixing the drinks that were ordered. He’s completely turned away from the patrons so he completely misses it when _he_ walks in with his friend. 

When Harry turns around to give the daiquiri he’s made to the brunette with pretty blue eyes, he nearly drops it when he notices the boy he’s been pining after for _months_ has walked in. 

Harry sets the drink down with less flourish and lacking his usual 3000-watt grin and the girl notices and deflates a little, mumbling her thanks and leaving her money on the counter. 

Harry has enough brainpower left to snatch up the bills and put them in the register before he turns back to ogle the boy some more. 

He looks _good_ tonight, almost better than he’s looked any other time. It’s like he’s glowing and that _bum._ Harry definitely wants to do unspeakable things to it. Like eat it for _hours._

Niall pops out from around the corner of the center shelving and immediately cackles when he notices the look on Harry’s face. Harry doesn’t notice right away, not until Niall speaks and claps Harry on the back.

“Someone’s got it _bad,”_ Niall says and Harry snaps his head up to look at Niall. “You’re boy’s here, then?”

Harry blushes and shakes Niall off with a grumble that only makes Niall laugh some more. Niall scans the crowd and nods approvingly when his eyes land on the boy and he turns to wiggle his eyebrows at Harry. 

“He looks good tonight,” Niall appraises and Harry shoots him a glare.

“Don’t even think about it, Niall. If you’re going to end up going gay for some bloke, pick a different one,” Harry grits out, pointing the soda nozzle warningly at Niall. 

“Just teasing, H. I know you’ve called dibs, or whatever,” Niall says with raised hands and an eye roll.

“Hey now, he’s not a piece of meat, Ni. You cannot dibs a human being, no matter how fine their arse,” Harry explains. 

“Whatever you say, mate,” Niall says, laughing again and giving Harry a pat on the back before tending to a trio of already-very-drunk blondes.

Harry wonders if tonight is the night he’ll finally get to talk to the boy, maybe even find out his name. He usually gets his drinks purchased for him, so Harry has not gotten the chance to talk with him one on one. 

The next hour passes quickly, in a flurry of drunk girls and horny boys trying to get them to go home with them. Harry barely has time to keep glimpsing at the boy who is currently dancing with the guy he came in with. Harry would be jealous, but he’s too busy for that as well. 

Finally, right after an unfortunate event in which Harry gets a drink spilled on him as a particularly feisty pair of girls starts going at it against the bar, the boy sidles up and lifts himself up by his palms. 

“Can I bother you for a piña colada?” 

Harry turns from where he was facing the other direction and dabbing at the wet spot on the front of his trousers. He freezes when he notices who’s spoken and blinks dumbly. 

“Er,” The boy starts and then he’s covering his mouth with a tiny hand and giggling. 

“This… _shit,_ it’s not what it looks like!” Harry stammers, trying to find a way to explain his current predicament. 

“Sure,” The boy says with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk. 

“The girls, they were…and then it got…and the drink…” Harry explains brokenly, arms flailing in crazy gestures. 

Harry’s face falls a bit when the boy just stares a him, but there’s still a flicker of mirth there and something sweet and a little wicked falls over his features. 

“I didn’t piss myself,” Harry tries again and the boy smiles softly.

“Whatever. It’s really none of my business. So about that drink…” The boy tries again. 

“Only once you’ve told me your name,” Harry says and then claps his hand over his mouth, shocked by his own forwardness. 

“It’s Louis,” The boy says, smile bright and playful. 

It’s the first time Harry’s really noticed how blue Louis’ eyes are, but it may be a trick of the flashing lights from the dance floor. They also send crazy colors flickering through Louis’ longish hair that falls in a sweep over his head and to the side, framing his face. 

“Harry,” Harry offers with his hand extended. 

Louis shakes it and Harry realizes with a start that he’s been neglecting the rest of the patrons and really needs to start getting back to his job. Louis notices as well when a burly man shoves into him rather rudely to shout his order of three beers at Harry. 

“I’m busy with a customer at the moment, sir, please wait your turn,” Harry says as politely as possible, only daring to let his eyes leave Louis for a second, in case he turns out to be just a figment of his imagination. 

The burly man makes a noise of annoyance and Louis scoots over a little, frowning at Harry, but recovering quickly. 

“So what’ll it be?” Harry asks, trying to turn on the charm now, since this may very well be the last time he gets the chance to speak to Louis. 

“Piña colada, good sir,” Louis says lightly. 

Harry nods and gets busy fixing the drink. He tries to drag it out, but he’s getting more self-conscious about the amount of customers piling up and he really would like to keep his reputation of the best bartender at this joint. 

“It’s on the house,” Harry says, voice deep and husky as he sets the drink in front of Louis. He even added a little umbrella to it. 

Louis grins and claps his hands together joyfully at the sight of the hot pink umbrella. Louis suckles at the straw gleefully and eyes Harry with a look of something unreadable. Harry’s truly floored when Louis opens his mouth and he almost has to pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“Well what about if I ask for your number then, as well?” 

After gathering himself, Harry nods profusely and scribbles his digits down shakily on a half damp napkin before handing it off to Louis with a shy grin. Louis peeks at the scrap and grins, bottom lip trapped between pointy teeth as he looks up at Harry, eyes sparkling. 

And even if the rest of Harry’s night was complete shit, that moment would still make tonight one of Harry’s absolute favorites. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

He wasn’t planning on meeting anyone, and it’s not like he still didn’t go home with Zayn that night to partake in some early morning Mary J and then get a little freaky. 

It’s just…he felt a little _guilty_ afterwards for the first time and he almost wishes Zayn _wasn’t_ asleep next to him now. The bed just feels _too_ warm for some reason. 

Louis’ overcome with the need to escape, so he slips out of the bed and creeps out of the room to find solace on his back porch, cigs and lighter in his hand and throw blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

Louis lights one up and as the smoke billows out into the early morning sky, Louis wonders what Harry’s doing. 

It’s a foreign thought for him, wondering what someone else is doing. With an unfamiliar ache in his heart, Louis fishes out his phone and scrolls through his contacts, quickly finding the most recent one he’s added under the name _**‘cute, curly bartender Harry’.** _

He takes a few moments to contemplate texting him, maybe something simple or maybe something sweet, but he just doesn’t know if he wants to go there. 

Truth is, Louis hasn’t ever loved someone, like truly, madly, deeply _loved_ someone. He’s never met anyone worth giving himself to wholeheartedly and the only person that’s even come remotely close is Zayn, but after this morning, after feeling so suffocated in his own bed, Louis thinks Zayn isn’t it for him, either. 

That just leaves…

 _No,_ Louis thinks, it’s not like this Harry character could be that for him, not after just meeting him and, really, he’s a _bartender._ Louis doesn’t exactly think that’s all his life is supposed to chalk up to – falling in love with a _bartender._

And yet…

Here Louis is, contemplating his life with Harry in it and what it would be like if he had woken up with him instead this morning…maybe he’s still drunk. 

That doesn’t stop him from finally texting Harry, though, a short and simple, _Heya curly. It’s Louis from the bar last night. Hope you managed to get your jeans cleaned ;)_

Louis stubs out his cigarette and heads back inside, blanket tight around him and bunched in his fists. He completely forgets about his phone, leaving it out on the table in the common room and heads back to bed, hoping to finally catch a few hours of sleep. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

Louis wakes this time to a cold, empty bed and for some reason, finds that far more satisfying. He searches for his phone for a moment, then remembers he left it out on the table. 

He wanders out into the living room and picks up his phone to find three messages, two from Zayn and one from _cute, curly bartender Harry._ He reads the ones from Zayn first, loving the way butterflies build in his stomach the longer he waits to see what Harry’s responded.

**Zayn:**  
_Sorry I left, had to get to work._

**Zayn:**  
_Lunch later, tho?_

Louis smiles and types back a quick reply that he can meet Zayn at the café in thirty. Then he pauses, thumb hovering over the ‘messages’ button before he gathers enough courage to open Harry’s message. 

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Hiiiii. Sorry we didn’t get the chance to chat more last night. And unfortunately, I think the jeans are finished. Cranberry juice is a bitch to get out._

Louis grins because even Harry’s _texting_ is cute. He feels a bit bad about the jeans, though. He gathers some courage and types back a rather bold reply. 

**Louis:**  
_Shame, really. They really looked good on you._

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Good thing I have five more pairs ;)_

Louis barks a laugh and claps his hand over his mouth. The morning air is silent and he doesn’t want to break it. 

**Louis:**  
_You do NOT._

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Come to my place sometime and find out for yourself._

Louis’ mouth falls open and he’s pretty sure that squeaking sound came from him, but he doesn’t quite want to admit to it. He’s not sure where to go from here, but luckily, another message comes through. 

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Wait, sorry. That was incredibly forward. Forget that message if you think that was too much._

His smile is back and his chest is filling with something warm and gooey for this boy he barely knows. 

**Louis:**  
_No, you’re fine, curly. Forward is good._

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Good. I’ll keep that in mind, then._

Louis takes a deep breath because now that the conversation is off of possible dirty rendezvous, he kind of wants it to get back there. He holds his breath as he types another daring message. 

**Louis:**  
_While we’re on the subject, was that like, an open invitation, then?_

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Only if you want it to be._

Louis lets out the breath he was holding and types back a reply so quick he barely consciously registers it.

**Louis:**  
_I want._

**Louis:**  
_Meaning, I want it to be._

Louis shakes his head at himself, hoping he doesn’t come off as too desperate. The thing is though, he really is desperate to see more of Harry, and not just in a no-clothes sense. Harry seems fun and carefree. Louis could use that in his life. 

**Cute, Curly Bartender Harry:**  
_Alright, then._

Louis waits, then, thinking Harry’s going to send him his address or something, but he doesn’t. He still hasn’t by the time Louis’ showered and headed out the door to meet Zayn and his frown deepens. 

_I can’t have scared him off already,_ Louis thinks. Louis brushes off the thought and pockets his phone, along with his wallet and keys. He vows not to think about Harry again until after lunch and he hopes that that will help.

**~*~*~**

**_H._**

He’s never one to be forward, really. So the fact that he’s just spend the last twenty minutes texting someone he _barely_ knows about possibly hooking up (vaguely) is really driving him a bit mad. 

He’s sweating and not at all in a good way. 

Harry decides to shower to calm himself and then he will study the day away. It’s only his third semester of uni and he wants to keep up his spotless grades from last year. He can’t afford to lose his scholarships because the bartending gig does not cover more than the little amount of tuition that’s left for him to pay. 

After his shower, Harry contemplates texting Louis again, seeing how they kind of left things up in the air – okay, _Harry_ left things up in air – but he thinks better of it. 

Instead, Harry fixes himself some tea and cold pizza and settles down at his desk and spends the next few hours pouring over his criminal psych notes. 

Five hours and a rather large portion of leftover Chinese later, Harry emerges because his brain feels like it might explode. His first exam is not until next week, so he figures he can afford a small break. 

He decides to head out onto campus and maybe stop at the student center for some coffee. Maybe he’ll be lucky and run into a friend and they can sit and chat for a while. 

Sometimes Harry wishes he had a different roommate. He loves Liam, but Liam loves Sophia a bit more than he loves living with Harry. That’s not to be misunderstood, Liam loves Harry, too, he just sometimes lets his relationship and want to be constantly with her overrun his calling to be a good and present roommate. 

Harry doesn’t mind all that much, just sometimes on days like this when he could use someone _there_ to hang out with when he gets bored and just wants to chill. 

Harry blames his mum for being so close with him thus causing him to have an irrational outlook on life that he will always have someone around to hang out with and talk to. 

Harry smiles to himself at the thought of his family. He get’s to go home soon to see them and he truly can’t wait. He hasn’t seen his sister Gemma since she started her new job as a paralegal in London and he can’t wait to hear more than he’s gotten out of her in hurried phone calls and three lined emails. 

Harry reaches the student union and hurries inside for solace from the cold, dreary December weather. He doesn’t really pay much attention, keeping his head down as he heads for the coffee bar, so it shouldn’t be a surprise when he runs right into someone. 

One second, he’s walking upright, the next second he’s on the ground with a pain in his bum. Harry blinks the shock off his face and then looks to see what or whom he’s run into in his hurry. 

Surprise now takes over with a hint of nerves as Harry is met with bright blue eyes and feathery hair. Louis stares back at Harry and then blushes something fierce. Harry thinks he’s absolutely breathtakingly adorable. 

“Here, erm,” Harry says awkwardly as he helps them both up, extending a hand that Louis graciously takes. “I’m sorry. I need to really start paying more attention to where I’m going.”

“It’s fine, no worries,” Louis says and Harry can tell Louis recognizes him if not by the soft crinkles by his eyes then by the blush that creeps up his cheeks. 

“And I’ve made you spill your coffee!” Harry exclaims once he notices Louis bending down to pick up a Styrofoam cup that has now left a puddle of brownish liquid all over the floor. 

“Tea, actually, but, um, it’s fine. It was my third cuppa of the day,” Louis admits, chewing on his bottom lip and diverting his eyes shyly. 

“Nonsense. Tea is very good for you and I will not leave you alone until you let me buy you a replacement cup,” Harry says firmly, taking Louis’ empty cup and tossing it in the nearest bin a few feet away. 

Louis narrows his eyes at Harry and stares at him for a good five seconds before finally giving in with a roll of his eyes and a slump of his shoulders. 

“Fine, I’ll let you buy me tea,” Louis mumbles, faux put out. 

“Perfect. I was actually on my way to buy some coffee anyways, so this is like fate,” Harry says, grabbing Louis by the forearm and dragging him into the small coffee shop just down the hall. 

Louis grumbles a bit, but Harry can tell he’s mostly just doing it for show. Harry assumes Louis has finals to be studying for as well, so he knows he better not monopolize too much of Louis’ precious study time. He’s got to get back to the books, too. 

“So, how do you like it?” Harry asks and it takes a moment for Louis to decide, apparently distracted by something and Harry catches him staring at Harry’s face, specifically, his lips. 

“Um, what?” Louis says, shaking himself. “Sorry.”

“Your tea,” Harry says around a light laugh. “How do you like it?”

“Hot, little cream, no sugar,” Louis says automatically, like he’s said it a million times before. 

“Perfect,” Harry says and then steps up to the counter and orders Louis’ tea and his coffee (lots of cream, lots of sugar). 

Once the barista has taken the order and Harry’s paid, he steps back and meets Louis at the pick up counter, mouth turned up in a wide, goofy grin. 

“You know, you’re usually quite cute when you smile, but for some reason, you just look plain creepy right now,” Louis says and Harry sticks his tongue out at him. 

“You’re funny,” Harry says and smiles normally and sighs while adding. “You must just bring out my creepy side.”

Louis rolls his eyes and turns away from Harry. After a moment, he turns just his head and looks up at Harry, arms folded across his chest. When Harry catches him looking, he quickly looks away. 

“Child,” Harry mutters teasingly and Louis scoffs, mock offended. 

“I wholeheartedly resent that!” Louis exclaims and turns back to Harry, trying to look serious, but a smile fights it’s way onto his lips. 

Returning the grin, Harry can’t help but giggle a little. Louis is far too cute to look tough or all that serious, especially right now – just something about the scenery and their conversation. Louis is like a pixie, Harry thinks, all sparkles and softness. 

Before any more can be said, the barista calls out their order and Harry’s scooping up their drinks, carefully handed Louis’ his. Louis takes it, thanking Harry softly and takes a healthy sip, sighing when the cup leaves his pretty, pink lips. 

Harry has to admit he’s a little entranced by Louis’ mouth, wonders what it would be like to touch those lips, particularly with his own. He bets they’re soft and probably taste sweet and delicious. 

Louis catches him and blushes, wiping his mouth shyly and ducking his gaze. “Is there something on my lip?”

“Er, no,” Harry says awkwardly, not knowing what do to now that he’s caught. 

Louis seems to get what actually was going on because his expression changes quickly from shyness to knowing to mischievous. 

“Oh, I see,” Louis says and it’s Harry’s turn to blush. 

He doesn’t say any more, though, thankfully leaving Harry to just wallow in his embarrassment on his own without adding any more fuel to his discomfort. 

They start walking after that, heading out of the coffee shop and out to the nearest door to the outside. Louis wraps his arms tightly around his middle to fight against the cold, holding his tea carefully. 

“So, um, I have to ask,” Louis says, tea in hand as they walk out into the cold. “You never said anything more this morning, does that…uh, was that like a brush off or something?”

Harry looks at Louis and shakes his head, feeling like a right tosser. He didn’t want to hurt the boy, not in the slightest, so the fact that his own stupidity and casual way of handling things has caused this boy to be upset, makes knots tighten in Harry’s chest. 

“No!” Harry breathes, a bit louder than necessary, causing Louis to jump and stop walking so he can face Harry. 

With Louis’ full attention now, Harry feels a little cornered and it’s maddening to have a beautiful person’s full attention when you’re clumsy and awkward like Harry is. He just _knows_ he’s going to make a fool of himself. 

“I just…I didn’t want to seem like I’m gagging for it,” Harry mumbles, eyes cast down to his pigeon toed feet. 

Louis giggles and it’s muffled, so Harry thinks it’s safe to look up. Louis’ got his hand over his mouth and his eyes are sparkling, the epitome of innocence, Harry thinks. 

“You’re adorable,” Louis breathes out quietly once he brings his hand away from his face. “But to be quite honest, it wouldn’t really matter if you _were_ gagging for it. I wouldn’t mind, is all.”

Harry blinks a few times at Louis who now casually sips his tea like he _didn’t_ just say he wants Harry to want him so badly he could propose sexy-time activities to him and Louis would be all for it. Okay, maybe he’s reading too much into it, but that’s where this seems to be going. 

“So, erm, if I invited you out tonight, you wouldn’t mind?” Harry asks shyly and Louis smiles and it’s like the fucking sun, Harry can almost feel warmth radiating from Louis. 

“I would be honored,” Louis says with a huge grin and Harry returns it. 

“Okay then, can I pick you up at seven? I don’t have a car, but we could walk? If you don’t mind…” Harry blushes and his eyes fall to his feet again. 

“I don’t mind. I’ll text you my address,” Louis says warmly, voice like bells. “Thanks again for the tea, Harry. I’m glad I, well, _you_ bumped into me. See you tonight!”

With that, Louis presses a lingering kiss to Harry’s cheek and then he’s scampering off, probably headed home, leaving Harry with his fingers over to ghost of Louis’ lips on his cheek, and a stupid, dopey grin on his face. 

**~*~*~**

**_H._**

Harry fixes his hair in the mirror for the eighth time and decides to undo just _one_ more button on his silky shirt to reveal the top of sternum and his butterfly tattoo. 

Harry grabs his wallet and keys after wrapping himself in his coat and scarf. Louis had texted him his address about twenty minutes ago with a message that he would be ready and waiting outside promptly at 8. 

The walk to Louis’ shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes and Harry knows he’s going to be walking even faster than normal to battle his nerves. It’s only 7:40 now, but Harry’s ready and there’s nothing wrong with being early. 

Little did Harry know, though, that Louis is notoriously late and that he’d end up spending fifteen minutes waiting outside in the cold before Louis decided to come out looking fresh and fuckable. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Louis says, but he doesn’t look really all that sorry. 

“It’s okay,” Harry says and he smiles softly at Louis, holding his bend elbow out for Louis to hook his own arm through. 

“Where are we going on this date?” Louis asks, legs moving fast to keep up with Harry’s longer strides and hand tight on Harry’s arm.

“Surprise,” Harry says, nerves dissipating as they walk along the path towards the edge of campus. 

“Ugh. I hate surprises,” Louis groans and dramatically drags his hand over his face. 

“You’re just going to have to learn to deal with it,” Harry says and grins, unhooking his arm and taking Louis’ hand instead, giving it a squeeze. 

Their eyes meet and as soon as they do, Louis shyly looks away and rolls his eyes, although blush creeps up on his cheeks. Harry smiles and squeezes Louis’ hand again, leading him down the path to downtown. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

It’s especially crowded for a Saturday night and they’re tucked in a small booth in the back, facing each other across a small, greasy table. Louis had originally turned up his nose when they entered, the smell of beer and sweat not all that appealing, but sitting down and looking at Harry’s dopey grin, he thinks he’s changing his tune. 

“You know, it’s getting kind of creepy,” Louis points out, sipping his Coca-Cola and then licking his lips. 

“Oh?” Harry says, folding his hands under his chin and batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly. 

“Yes. I do believe that I’m plenty nice to look at, but it crosses a line when you’ve been staring at me for seven and a half minutes straight,” Louis says seriously, tone flat.

Harry just blinks and continues watching Louis tentatively. Louis shakes his head and tries to bite back the smile threatening to break out on his lips. 

Attention is not something that’s new to Louis; he knows he’s attractive and that guys go for his ‘submissive pixie’ look, but that doesn’t mean he’s prepared for Harry and all this _prolonged attentiveness._

Harry is a special kind of boy, Louis is discovering. He’s not shy about his feelings and he likes making Louis feel like he’s the most important being on the planet. Louis has never been on a date with someone like this before. 

Usually his dates don’t even make it through the meal before they’re messily hooking up in the bathroom and then tossing money on the table so they can take it somewhere more private to finish the deed. 

If only Louis could get Harry to look at him like he wants to tear his clothes off with his teeth instead of looking at him like the sun shines out of his arse. 

“We should order. Looks like it may be a while before we get our food,” Louis says with an eye roll and he tips his menu up so scan the various pizzas. 

Harry finally concedes and starts browsing his own menu. That doesn’t stop Louis from catching him peeking at Louis over the top of it every few seconds. 

They eventually decide on a pesto and grilled chicken pizza with spinach and green peppers. Harry orders them both giant margaritas, even though Louis tries to fight him on it. _“You’re not going to get me drunk just to have your way with me, Harold.”_

Harry asks Louis about himself and when Louis tries to just brush it off with the basic, canned response of “Well, I’m in my last year, studying to be a drama teacher. Family’s back in Doncaster. I have five sisters and one baby brother and I definitely don’t get to see them enough.”

“Louis, you know I can tell when you have a response prepared and practiced,” Harry says. “I want to know more than your basic response you tell all the boys who try to woo you.”

Louis stares at Harry with narrowed eyes and then caves with a sigh. “What exactly do you want to know?”

“Whatever you’re willing to share with me,” Harry says evenly as he sits back in his chair to get comfortable. 

Louis pauses for a moment, contemplating how much he wants to share about himself with a complete stranger. 

“My dad ditched when I was really young. Mom met Mark and then had my two sisters Lottie and Fizzy and then the twins Daisy and Phoebe. I helped out a lot with them and I think it’s made me a bit more, I don’t know…caring…growing up having to take care of four younger sisters and not having any other boys in the house to rough around with. I grew up playing footy and then in high school I was in a play and that’s when my love for performing started. I was Danny in Grease and it was the absolute best time. I wasn’t any good at school really, but I was good enough to get into Uni at least.”

“I had no idea you were into performing. That’s brilliant,” Harry says. “I can see it now, though.”

“How’s that?” Louis says, flipping his hair. 

“Well, you’re beautiful and you have a very bright presence about you. It would be a shame not to have you shining on a stage,” Harry says boldly and Louis blushes. “Do you still play football?”

“I play pick-up with my mates, but it’s more of just a pass time now,” Louis shrugs, but he has to admit he misses playing for a team.

“So you’ll start teaching next year, then?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. If I get hired somewhere,” Louis mentions, trying not to let his anxiety about finding a job slip into his voice. 

Harry smiles at Louis, but doesn’t press. Louis knows Harry can probably see right through him, but he’s glad that Harry gives him his space. 

“What about you?” Louis asks, ready to turn the tables off of him and on to Harry now. 

Harry’s smile widens and he takes a sip of his water before starting to talk. “Same as you my dad bailed and mum’s remarried now. I’m really close to her and Robin’s great. I have just one sister, Gemma, and we’re really close as well. She’s working as a paralegal in London right now. I was in a band in my younger years and I still like to sing when I can, I suppose. I worked in a bakery until I went to Uni and now I’m studying pre-law. I’ll graduate in two years if all stays on track.”

“Very nice,” Louis says, nodding. “You forgot to mention your top notch bartending skills.”

“Ah, yes. My pride in life,” Harry teases. “But in all seriousness, I just do it to pay the bills. Keeps me off the pole.”

Louis nearly spits out his sip of Coke and daintily dabs at his mouth with his napkin. “What?”

“I’m kidding,” Harry laughs and Louis glares at Harry because, rude. 

Now Louis can’t stop thinking about Harry stripping in tight, shimmery spandex. 

Luckily, the waitress comes by then with their drinks and their pizza, which looks absolutely delicious. They dig in immediately and let themselves be lost in it.

**~*~*~**

**_H._**

They walk home hand in hand from dinner and huddle close to fend off the cold. They pause when they get to Louis’ complex, and Louis turns so he’s right in front of Harry. 

“Will you come up? I can, um, make us tea to warm up,” Louis says sweetly, blinking at Harry and swinging their hands. 

Harry knows what he should do, he should go home now because if he goes upstairs he thinks…he _knows_ what Louis wants here and he doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to walk away if it starts going that direction. 

But…

“Okay,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand and then letting Louis lead him in the building after grinning hugely at him.

Harry walks with Louis to his door and leans against the wall as he watches Louis’ tiny hands fumble with his keys. Louis curses under his breath as he struggles to get the appropriate key into the lock and Harry just smiles fondly at him the whole time. 

It really shouldn’t be as endearing as it is, watching someone struggle like Louis is, but Harry can’t help but admire the little crease in Louis’ forehead and the way he sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. It’s fucking adorable. 

Finally, _finally,_ Louis manages to get the door open and he swings it wide before grabbing Harry roughly by the bicep and dragging him inside. Harry stumbles a bit on his clumsy feet and nearly topples them both over for the second time that day, but he recovers just in time for Louis to back Harry up against the wall. 

Their lips meet immediately, teeth clashing and the kiss is more sloppy mouthing than anything. Harry pulls back first, petting his hands down the side of Louis’ face to steady them, eyes bright and smile soft. 

“Easy, tiger,” Harry breathes and Louis giggles nervously and then Harry holds Louis still as he leans in, slowly this time, and eases their mouths back together. 

It’s soft and sweet and so much better than just moments ago. Louis practically moans into it and clutches onto Harry’s sides, shirt fisted in his tiny hands. Harry believes Louis’ lips are the softest he’s ever felt and they taste like candy. 

As far as first kisses go, this one’s ace. 

Harry leans back against the door and pulls Louis along with him. Louis falls against Harry’s chest, recovering quickly and lifting up on his tiptoes and resting his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

They kiss like that for God knows how long, lips moving against each other in slow, languid movements, each of them making soft, quiet sounds of contentment. 

Louis’ first to deepen the kiss, tilting his head and parting Harry’s lips with his own. Harry’s knees nearly buckle when Louis’ tongue meets his own and gives it a playful swipe. Harry wants to just slide down the door and give himself over to Louis, but deep down he knows he can’t.

Louis manages to wriggle his hands down between them, fumbling now with Harry’s belt, making Harry freeze. Harry reaches down and grabs Louis’ wrist.

“Louis,” Harry gasps out, trying to concentrate even as Louis continues to kiss his neck. 

Harry has to physically push and pry Louis off of him, and even then, Louis seems to think it’s all still in the name of getting Harry into bed, so he just smirks wickedly and tries to grab Harry’s hand, apparently so he can lead them to the bedroom by the looks of things. 

“Louis, stop,” Harry says more firmly this time, standing his ground. 

Louis freezes finally and blinks up at Harry, confusion clear on his face. 

“Why?” Louis asks, voice breathy and a little accusatory. 

“Because,” Harry starts, taking a deep breath before he continues with the next part because he gets the feeling Louis will not take it well. “I don’t want to have sex tonight.”

If Harry thought Louis looked confused before, that doesn’t even compare to the look of bewilderment on his face now. Harry reaches out for Louis who flinches slightly, but doesn’t pull away. 

“What are you like, a virgin or something?” Louis asks, and Harry can tell he’s trying to keep his voice light, joking even, but when Harry doesn’t answer, Louis shakes him off and takes a step back. “Oh my _God,_ you are, aren’t you?”

Louis shakes his head and raises his hands up defensively. Harry lets him have a moment and then Louis’ speaking again. 

“I can’t believe this! I mean, yeah, it doesn’t _really_ matter, but the way you’ve been…you had me thinking you were like…and that you wanted to… _shit,”_ Louis puts his hands on his hips and stares at his feet until he finally sighs and looks up at Harry. “Am I just completely off here? Help me out.”

“Not entirely, no,” Harry starts, calm and voice even. “I am not a virgin, actually, but I do take sex seriously. I’ll admit I can talk a big game and I come on a little strong-“ Louis scoffs at that. “-but that doesn’t mean that I’m not someone who values getting to know another person first and I like to have…trust, I suppose, before I just jump into bed with someone.”

“How romantic of you,” Louis says mockingly, and Harry deflates a little. 

It’s harsh, but then Louis smiles softly. Harry inhales in relief and licks his lips, waiting for Louis to say something else. 

“I suppose we just…like, differ…in that regard,” Louis says, blushing and scratching the back of his neck. 

Louis’ shirt lifts up a bit and it almost makes Harry groan at the sight of his tanned skin, even in the dark. Harry so wishes he could run his lips – and tongue for that matter – all over it. 

“I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea,” Harry says truthfully. “I just, I really do like you and I hope this doesn’t change your opinion of me or make you not want to let me take you out again.”

Louis pauses and eyes Harry like he’s sizing him up, head cocked and hip popped. Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s and they’re bright and he can’t fight the smile working it’s way onto his lips. 

“I suppose I could let you do that, yeah,” Louis says and Harry sighs in relief. 

It takes two strides to close the space between them, and Harry does so quickly so he’s got Louis in his arms before Louis can even think to protest. They kiss, short and sweet, and then Harry pulls back. 

“Good,” Harry breathes and he doesn’t let go of Louis, hands still tight around him. 

“Suppose I can’t convince you to stay?” Louis says after a beat and Harry shakes his head fondly. 

“Nah, Liam would worry and I can’t have that,” Harry says, which isn’t entirely true because for all Harry knows, Liam’s at Sophia’s tonight. 

“Liam?” Louis asks, puffing out his chest in an adorably protective and jealous way. 

“Roommate,” Harry laughs and Louis blushes and ducks his gaze, but Harry catches him and presses a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“Well then, I won’t keep you,” Louis says. “But, um, text me when you get home?”

Harry grins brightly and kisses Louis for real, trying not to get too swept up in it all. Louis kisses him back fiercely and curls his fingers into the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck. 

Neither breaks it off for almost a full five minutes and they just stand there wrapped up in each other until Louis finally pulls back for air, petting Harry’s cheek sweetly. 

“You do that so well,” Louis breathes, blushing for what seems like the millionth time tonight. 

“Thank you,” Harry says politely and then both laugh at that. “I will text you, too, when I get home. Wouldn’t want you to worry now.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling at the same time. Harry gives him one, final kiss and then he’s leaving, rushing out the door quickly so he doesn’t have time to reconsider. 

**~*~*~**

**_Z._**

Zayn loves Louis. And he wishes he could leave it at just that, but he always needs to add the clarifier, _as a friend; as a_ best _friend; as anything except romantically._

Life would be must easier, Zayn thinks, if he _could_ just love Louis in more than a ‘just a friend’ way. He wouldn’t have to keep worrying about finding ‘the one’ or spending his Valentine’s and Friday nights alone or getting high and/or drunk. 

(Not to say he wouldn’t still do those things, it would just be different if he were doing them with that one other special person.)

And Zayn would feel bad about what he and Louis have started doing a little more if he thought Louis had any sort of those types of feelings for him, but he knows he doesn’t. 

It’s just some good, _really, really good,_ innocent fun between friends. 

But it should probably stop soon because Louis has started seeing someone, and Zayn doesn’t really think it’s appropriate for Louis to spend his evening with Harry and then as soon as Harry leaves, call Zayn to come over to take care of what Harry apparently couldn’t. 

That’s not to say Zayn thinks Harry’s not completely satisfying Louis, he knows that Harry wants to wait and Louis has explained the whole ordeal to him – how Harry is _“a romantic, Z, he’s into all that ‘sex should mean something and come from trust’ crap”._

Louis apparently doesn’t wholeheartedly agree, because he’s still over here jumping into bed with Zayn whenever the chance presents itself. 

Zayn thinks he maybe should feel a little guilty now as Louis’ new relationship gets more serious, but in the five days they’ve been dating, there hasn’t been any talk of making anything official or _exclusive._

Zayn knows Louis hates that word and Louis won’t be the first one to bring it up because he’s _Louis._ Never one to put his heart out there or make himself purposefully vulnerable. 

And Louis can be incredibly spiteful, when he wants to be is the thing. Zayn knows this; he just wishes he recognized it at its start so he could find someway to defuse it before it all blows up in Louis’ face. 

For example, tonight Louis has invited Zayn out to the bar where he _knows_ Louis’ supposed to meet Harry. Zayn doesn’t mind being the third wheel, it really only lasts for a good ten, fifteen minutes before he’s found someone to occupy his attention, or more specifically, someone’s found him. It’s usually more like multiple some ones. 

The red flag goes up when, after only two vodka sodas, Louis pulls Zayn out onto the dance floor during a loud remix of a Beyoncé hit. They’ve danced before, grinded many times and Louis’ even been able to get Zayn off in the middle of the bloody dance floor on one incredibly drunk occasion, but they’ve never danced this early in the night after this few drinks. 

“Touch me,” Louis whispers, head turned over his shoulder to speak to Zayn softly. 

Zayn places his hands on Louis’ hips carefully and pulls Louis tight to him. It only takes a second for Louis to start gyrating his hips, grinding them slow and tight against Zayn’s crotch. 

Louis’ so good at this, so good at getting his partner worked up and needy. Louis reaches behind him and wraps a hand around the back of Zayn’s neck to guide his lips to Louis’. 

Zayn’s hands grip Louis’ hips tighter when their lips meet and he grinds into Louis effortlessly, their bodies falling into sync immediately. 

It’s delicious and hot, but it only lasts for a minute before Zayn remembers that it’s wrong and this isn’t the place for this. 

Zayn breaks the kiss, but stays in Louis’ space, hoping he doesn’t offend him. Louis thinks Zayn’s just being coy, so he reaches up again and tries to bring their lips back together, but Zayn pulls away. 

“C’mon, Z,” Louis pouts, “Why won’t you kiss me?” 

Zayn sighs and strokes Louis’ hair, sweeping it from his forehead. Louis’ eyes flutter under the attention and he turns around in Zayn’s arms and looks up at him.

“Harry,” Zayn says, hoping that will be enough of an explanation. 

“What about him?” Louis says, eyes flitting over Zayn’s shoulder towards the bar and then he’s looking at Zayn again. 

“Aren’t you two together? Shouldn’t that make you not want to be with me?” Zayn says calmly, hands still running up and down Louis’ sides. 

“Aw, Z, don’t be like that. You know I still want you, just because I’m sort of going out on some dates with a guy doesn’t mean I don’t still have time for you,” Louis teases and reaches for Zayn’s cheek. 

There’s a moment of pause where they both just look at each other, and then Louis’ slowly lifting up and pressing his mouth to Zayn’s neck. Zayn lets him, lets him suck a mark into his skin and brand him, but it only lasts for a moment before he realizes something is up. 

One second Louis is nibbling on Zayn’s skin and then he’s pausing, mouth pulling away from Zayn for some reason, then he’s coming back to suck on Zayn’s pulse point even more. 

Zayn pushes Louis away as the pieces come together and he understands what Louis’ doing. Louis looks shocked by Zayn shoving him off, and then he’s trying to force himself back into Zayn’s space. 

“Babe,” Louis tries, but Zayn’s already turning around, looking to confirm his suspicions. 

There, at the bar, just like Zayn had thought, is Harry. Harry’s eyes are trained on them and he doesn’t look as pissed as he just looks hurt. Zayn wishes he could run over there and explain everything to him – how Louis gets like this, tries to find a way to make someone run when he feels it getting serious. 

Zayn turns back to Louis and he can see he knows he’s been caught. Louis fish-mouths and then he’s sighing and rolling his eyes. 

“What,” Louis says, voice dripping with attitude. 

“Lou, I know exactly what you’re doing. Just one question: why?” Zayn says. “Harry’s wonderful, why are you trying to screw it up?”

Louis rolls his eyes again and steps back from Zayn, hands in the air. Zayn tries to catch him, but Louis steps away and Zayn sighs. 

“I don’t have to answer to you, Z. I thought you just wanted to have fun, but I guess not. Now you want to get all up my arse about something you have no business in. Please just…stay out of it,” Louis bites and he’s off, running off towards the bathrooms. 

Zayn wants to follow him, but he knows it’s no use now because Louis’ probably got himself locked in a stall where he’ll light up and then once the high sinks in he’ll come out again and dance it all off. 

That just leaves Harry. Zayn chances another glance at him, but he’s back to work mixing drinks and smiling sweetly at the drunk girls shamelessly flirting with him. 

Zayn waits a moment, trying to decide if he should say something or not, but then he decides he should. Zayn makes his way over to the bar through the packs of dancers and sloppy girls. 

It takes a moment for Zayn to catch Harry’s attention because the bar is completely full all around with too many boys and girls flirting and chugging cheap beer. 

Finally, it’s Zayn’s turn and Harry’s attention is on him. Zayn smiles softly, turning on the charm to hopefully get Harry to listen to him and not automatically brush him off. 

“You’re Harry, right?” Zayn asks, knowing that they haven’t officially met yet and it would be even weirder to just jump right in and start defending Louis’ actions. 

Harry’s mouth forms a tight line and he pauses before giving a curt nod. “What can I get you?”

“Um, first I just wanted to talk to you, if you have a moment –“ Zayn tries, but Harry cuts him off. 

“I really don’t, so if you want a drink, now’s your chance,” Harry says roughly, and even though he’s taken aback, Zayn gathers himself and tries again, this time going for a more blunt approach. 

“It’s not what you think, Louis and I are nothing,” Zayn spits out and that at least makes Harry pause. “You mean a lot to him, Harry. This is just…that…that was nothing. I wish – I wish I could explain to you the whole thing, all of this that’s going on, but just, like, please know that you’re way more important to him right now than I am.”

Neither says anything for a while and Zayn’s mini-speech just hangs in the air. Zayn can actually see Harry processing this in the way his eyebrows knit together and sucks his cheeks into his mouth. 

“Erm, okay,” Harry finally says. “I should…go…then.”

With that, Harry turns around with his hands hanging awkwardly in front of him and he proceeds to walk out from behind the bar in the direction of the bathrooms. Zayn only hopes Louis is ready for him. 

**~*~*~**

**_Z._**

Zayn can’t feel guilty, he _can,_ he just really shouldn’t. He didn’t exactly _intend_ to met an _incredibly_ fit veterinary student who likes mojitos and Arianna Grande remixes, but it just so happens he did. 

It also just so happens that he lets said person take him home with him and, well, he always knew sex was good, but he never knew it could be _that_ good. 

Zayn steps out of bed and chances a glance at the man laying beside him and he can’t help but smile at his smooth skin and the way his face is currently smushed into the pillow, arms sprawled out on either side of him. 

Biting back a laugh, Zayn tiptoes out of the room after slipping on a pair of boxers – maybe his, maybe his hook-up’s – and sneaks out of the room in search of coffee. 

Of all the people Zayn could think of possibly seeing in the hallway, _Harry_ was not one of them, but low and behold, there he is. And he’s starkers. 

“Sh- _shit!”_ Harry half yells, half kind of shrieks. 

Harry makes some sort of swatting motion as he stumbles back into the room he must have just come out of and it’s quickly followed with the sound of someone tripping, books falling and more cursing. 

Zayn can’t decide whether to laugh or to check if he’s okay. 

He finally decides on the latter and knocks on the door Harry’s disappeared behind before taking a peak behind the door. Harry’s managed to pull on a pair of sweats, although they still ride incredibly low and leave very little to the imagination. 

Harry smiles sheepishly at Zayn and gives him a shy little wave before confusion sweeps across his face. Zayn tries to catch up, and then realizes that it must be pretty weird to see him here. 

“Um, Liam…” Zayn starts, as if the name would be enough of an explanation. 

Harry looks confused still, so Zayn attempts to formulate a more coherent explanation, although it’s hard because all he can think about is _Liam_ and Liam’s _lips,_ Liam’s _arms,_ Liam’s _chest,_ Liam’s, well, cock. 

Not to mention just how well Liam’s name sounds rolling around Zayn’s head. He’s usually not one to get attached to his hookups’ names, much less remember them, but with Liam, there was just something about it that he couldn’t stop saying his name last night. Loved the way it tasted on his tongue and he smiled every time he used it. (Not to mention he made Liam come so fucking hard just from moaning it). 

“I met Liam at the bar last night, pretty much right after I talked to you,” Zayn explains, trying to gauge if Harry was keeping up. He was. “We got to talking and then I…um, Liam took me home with him.”

“Liam…took you…home? Like he…brought you back here?” Harry asks and Zayn cannot understand why this is so difficult to comprehend. 

“Er…yeah,” Zayn says and he wonders if he’s literally going to have to spell it out for him. 

“Excuse me,” Harry says and Zayn thinks he missed something because suddenly Harry’s face is livid and he’s storming past Zayn and back out into the hallway. 

Zayn stands stunned for a moment because this is all a bit much for this early in the morning, but then he gathers himself and follows after Harry into Liam’s room where he can already hear bits and pieces of Harry’s yelling. 

Zayn enters the room just in time to catch the last word, _“Sophia,”_ and at that Liam’s attention turns to Zayn in the doorway, expression like a deer in the headlights. 

“H, let me explain, please,” Liam pleads, but his eyes are still on Zayn. “It’s definitely not what you think.”

“It’s not? Please tell me how this,” Harry makes a sweeping motion between Liam and Zayn, “Is _not_ cheating on your girlfriend of nearly two years!”

Zayn’s chest immediately knots up and he thinks he’s forgotten how to make his lungs work. He’s sure done some questionable things in his life, but he’s never been the other guy, especially not involving someone in a hetero relationship. 

“We…broke up,” Liam mumbles, face crumbling and shoulders slumped, eyes turned down to the covers now. “Happened over the weekend. I…I didn’t know how to bring it up and I didn’t want you to worry about me, what with finals coming up.”

This revelation makes Harry’s demeanor do a complete 180 and in a matter of seconds he’s crawling into Liam’s bed with him and wrapping him in his arms. Zayn just stands in the doorway feeling awkward and like he shouldn’t be here. 

“Li, I’m so sorry,” Harry whispers, lips smacking a kiss to Liam’s cheek. “I wish I would have known so I could have brought you ice cream and chocolates and we could have watched all of the break up movies.”

“H, that’s exactly why I _didn’t_ tell you. I don’t want to mope about it. We both have important tests soon and I have all of break to sulk about it. Besides,” Liam says, eyes flitting to Zayn. “I think I’m definitely enjoying the single life.”

Zayn blushes as Liam smiles and him unabashedly. Zayn scratches the back of his neck and then finally breaks the eye contact as it was getting way to intense for the current situation. 

Harry finally unravels himself from Liam and gives him a pat on the shoulder before dismounting his bed. He turns to Zayn again, apparently just remembering he was there, and gives him a once over. 

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” Harry says bluntly, hands on his hips. 

“Don’t really have to feel anything, mate,” Zayn says, reaching down for his shirt and slings it over his shoulder. 

“’Course I do,” Harry says, rolling his eyes like it’s obvious. “Liam’s my best mate and I’m seeing Louis, who, well, I’m not really sure how he relates to you I just know he does. It’s a tangled web, you see.” 

“Don’t stress about it,” Zayn says, patting Harry on the shoulder to try and diffuse the situation because really, he doesn’t want to get his hopes up about becoming a regular in either of their lives. 

“You don’t know Harry very well,” Liam says, finally emerging from the covers and thank God he’s managed to pull on some briefs because Zayn honestly wouldn’t be able to control himself otherwise. “Harry here will worry no matter what. Bleeding heart and all that.”

Harry crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at Liam like a six year old, and honestly, what does Louis see in this bloke? As if to answer Zayn’s question, Liam pulls a face back at Harry and then he’s smiling and, oh, he has dimples. Everything makes sense now -- Louis’ always been a sucker for dimples. 

“I think I’m okay, though,” Harry says, head tilted and a sly smile creeping onto his lips. 

Zayn smiles shyly and finally tugs his shirt on for something to do instead of just having Harry staring at him. Once Zayn’s pulled the shirt down around his torso, Liam wraps an arm around Zayn’s middle. 

“Fancy a shower?” Liam whispers, nosing at Zayn’s jaw. 

A shiver runs down Zayn’s spine and he finds himself nodding before he can really think about how he’s definitely stayed longer than he typically does and about how weird this is to still be here in the bedroom of his hook-up.

Harry disappears out the door, mumbling something about needing to get the library, leaving Zayn and Liam to chase each other to the bathroom, giggling the whole way. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

Louis wakes up alone, skin clammy and reeking of stale cigarettes. Louis cringes and buries his head in the pillow before groaning loudly and yanking the covers over his head. 

It takes almost ten whole minutes for Louis to gather the strength to roll over and search for his phone to check the time. Louis hisses when the bright light of his screen burns his eyes and he takes a moment to adjust before opening his eyes again to see it’s 9:47. 

Louis rolls back over and throws the covers over his head and groans loudly. He has mountains of work to do to study and all he wants to do is go back to sleep and nap off this hangover. 

He must doze off for a while, because next thing Louis knows, there’s a knock at the door and the sky outside has turned dreary. Louis rolls out of bed and pads out of his bedroom, blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. 

Louis opens the door to find Zayn standing there looking sheepish, fidgeting with the cigarette in his hand. Louis steps back to let Zayn in, not saying anything yet. 

“Hey, Lou,” Zayn says once Louis has closed the door and wandered over to the couch. “I wanted to come and check on you, see how the rest of your night went.”

Louis wants to ignore Zayn and he doesn’t even look at him at first because the last time they talked, they fought, and over _Harry_ of all things. Louis still doesn’t get why Zayn decided to butt in on the situation, but he supposes that he could use this opportunity to find out. 

“Well, I didn’t get fucked like I wanted to, so there’s that,” Louis said snippily, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket. 

“Don’t be like that, Louis. Don’t take this out on me,” Zayn says, sounding tired. 

“Why the fuck shouldn’t I? If you hadn’t gotten all prissy with me last night I would have taken you home with me and we would have banged one out like we always do,” Louis says bitterly. 

“Do you really mean to tell me that’s what you wanted last night? That that was your true intention?” Zayn asks, tucking the cigarette behind his ear. 

Louis pauses and rakes his fingers through his hair. “I don’t, I don’t fucking know, okay? I just…I don’t like what I’m feeling right now and I think it could have all been avoided if Harry wasn’t in the picture.”

Louis’ voice trails off towards the end and Louis can see Zayn straining hear him, but he can tell by the way his face softens that he’s heard him and that he also understands. 

“Lou,” Zayn says softly and smiles when Louis dares to meet his gaze. “Remember I know you better than anyone, babe, and that’s how I _know_ Harry’s good for you, no matter what you think.”

“I don’t know, Z. I don’t really see how feeling this way can be a good thing,” Louis admits, bringing his thumb to his lips so he can chew on the already gnawed down nail. 

“Lou, believe me, while it might not feel so good now, it’s a sign that this thing you’ve got going means something to you and that it’s going to be really, _really_ good if you just…jump. Let yourself feel wanted for once and, hey, want someone back, too,” Zayn says, voice soft and Louis knows he means well, but he can’t help but feel defensive. 

“I hate when you talk like you know what’s best for me. It’s really annoying,” Louis says, trying to keep his tone light because he really doesn’t want to fight with Zayn again, not really. 

“But you know I’m right. Right?” Zayn asks, voice raising up on the question and eyebrows quirking up.

Louis rolls his eyes and squints them at Zayn, giving him a sidelong glance. Zayn smiles goofily at Louis, trying to get him to crack a smile and admit it, but Louis holds his own. 

“I don’t know that that’s a thing that I know,” Louis huffs seriously and it’s Zayn’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Babe, you know I love you more than anyone else and I would not tell you something that I didn’t believe myself. Harry’s good for you, love. Keep him around,” Zayn says and pats Louis on the shoulder with an air of finality. 

Louis watches Zayn’s hand on his shoulder, eying it suspiciously. Zayn doesn’t offer anymore sage advice and Louis thinks that might as well be for the best – he really doesn’t have anymore energy to talk about this tough stuff. 

“Wanna go for a smoke? I mean, if you’re done telling me where I should stick my dick and all that,” Louis jokes and Zayn has the decency to laugh.

“Hey now, I never said anything about having sex with Harry. From what you’ve told me, he’s not putting out yet. From what I hear, waiting makes sex even better. Best not to rush it then, yeah? Think how mind blowing it will be if you wait more than the first date,” Zayn jokes and Louis play hits him in the chest. 

“If you’re making jokes about my chastity, young Zaynie, I think you better think twice,” Louis warns, pointing a blanket-wrapped hand at Zayn.

“Oh, I’d never joke about you’re innocence, dearest Lou-Bear,” Zayn says, raising a hand in a mock swearing.

Louis smiles at Zayn, taking a minute to step back and look at this moment in front of him. Louis is so thankful for Zayn in his life and he doesn’t know – doesn’t even want to think about – where he would be without him. Even if he’s a pain in the arse sometimes. 

“Let’s go have that smoke, yeah?” Zayn says, resting a hand on Louis’ back to try and guide him outside. 

Louis nods and lets himself be led out onto the patio, ready to smoke his hangover out into the fresh early afternoon air. 

**~*~*~**

**_Z._**

While it’s definitely not in the normal for him, Zayn finds himself spending a lot of his time and energy on Liam for the next week. 

Zayn was hesitant at first to call Liam after their apparent one night stand, but he eventually gave in because, to be honest, it was one of the best shags of his life and he couldn’t stop thinking about him and that was really starting to affect his ability to focus on studying. 

Zayn figured that if he just gave in and called Liam asking if he wanted to get coffee as a study break, that would help to rectify the whole situation. 

Well, he was wrong.

After that it became _a thing._ Liam would meet Zayn outside of class with a coffee or a snack in the form of a protein bar or an apple. He’d walk with him back to the Zayn’s frat where they’d get way too distracted making out on the front steps until one of Zayn’s brothers would come out on his way to class and heckle them into cutting it out. 

And even when they weren’t together, Zayn would be replying to and sending cute texts of his own, ones he would never admit to typing out if anyone ever decided to call him out on it. 

Liam’s quite wonderful, is the thing. Zayn never thought he’d find someone he thought so highly of in such a sweet and romantic way, but there it is. 

It just sucks that finals are starting in three days and Zayn is in no way prepared because he’s been spending the majority of his free time thinking about Liam, texting Liam, _on top of_ Liam. 

Zayn _had_ planned on spending his evening locked in his room while his brothers pre-gamed seeing as his first final is calculus and he’s _nowhere near_ prepared yet, but it seems the universe had bigger and better plans for him. 

Zayn just happened to be heading downstairs to get a snack from the kitchen when he hears a knock on the door. He’s the closest to the foyer, so he takes it upon himself to answer it. 

When Zayn opened the door, he’s surprised to find a shivering Liam standing there, but he can’t help the little swooping sensation in his stomach at the sight. 

“Um, hi,” Liam says nervously. “I don’t mean to like, just show up, erm, in the middle of a bloody snow storm, but I just, like, _wantedtoseeyou.”_

Zayn’s shocked to see Liam, to say the least. Happy, definitely, but surprised. A thin layer of snow has already blown in awhile Zayn stares at Liam, trying to process. 

“Oh, uh, _shit,_ yeah, come in, come in,” Zayn says, finally coming to his senses and backing up to make room for Liam to come in. 

Liam rubs his arms a few times and nods at Zayn graciously. They can hear the sounds of Zayn’s brothers in the living room as they continue to pregame for their evening, and Zayn can see on Liam’s face that he didn’t come here to hang out with them, he’s here to be alone with Zayn.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Zayn whispers and places a hand on the small of Liam’s back, guiding him gently to the stairs. 

Zayn can feel Liam shaking and he’s not sure yet if it’s still a shiver from the cold or something else. Liam looks nervous about something and Zayn’s definitely curious to find out what it is. He’s also excited just to see him, which, okay, he’s still getting used to that. 

Liam remembers which room is Zayn’s and that makes him smile because Liam’s only been up here once and it was dark then. Liam pauses and looks back at Zayn who gives Liam a nod before Liam opens the door and steps inside. 

Zayn flicks on the light and then doesn’t really know where to go from there. Liam’s standing in the middle of his room looking shy and nervous and he’s shaking like a leaf. Zayn wants to help him relax, but he’s not really sure how. 

“Wanna, um, sit?” Zayn asks as he moves to the bed, quickly brushing off the pile of clothes and notes that’s accumulated there over the day. 

“Sure,” Liam nods, finally shrugging off his coat and scarf and setting them on Zayn’s desk chair. 

“I’ve missed you,” Zayn breathes, not even sure where it’s coming from, once Liam sits down. 

Liam blushes and Zayn reaches out for him, brushing his fingers over Liam’s cheek. Liam’s eyes flit up to Zayn’s and he smiles shyly and Zayn knows he wants a kiss, so he leans in and obliges softly. 

Liam hums when their lips meet, quiet and high in his throat, but Zayn can also feel him relaxing almost instantly and he feels a rush of relief to know Liam’s not nervous about him, about _them._

They kiss for a few minutes, soft brushes of their lips and gentle touches of hands to cheeks and necks, before Liam pulls back, hands on Zayn’s shoulders. 

“I came here for a purpose,” Liam says, voice already thick from the kissing. “I…I wanted to ask you, um, for something.”

“Oh?” Zayn asks, scooting back on the bed so he’s resting against the wall and his body’s stretched out.

Liam pauses, eyes scanning down Zayn’s body and it appears that he’s lost his train of thought. Zayn smirks at him and Liam licks his lips before starting again, shaking himself.

“You know I’ve only ever been with girls before and that you were my first boy. Um, I want to know what it’d be like to be in your position, like…”

“Are you saying you want to bottom?” Zayn’s asks, a little surprised.

“Erm, yeah?” Liam replies, fingers scratching the back of his neck.

“Okay,” Zayn says with a shrug, trying not to get too excited.

“Okay,” Liam agrees, but he doesn’t make any movements.

There’s an awkward pause where they both just stare at each other, eyes searching each other’s for any hesitation. Liam looks nervous, understandably so, but Zayn doesn’t take it to mean they shouldn’t do this. 

“So…” Liam offers, breaking the silence.

“So?” Zayn asks, wanting Liam to take the reigns here because he’s the one trying something completely new for him.

“I like, I tried to, um, prep? But like…I don’t think I was doing it right or something because it didn’t feel all that great and I just…I’m so curious, you know? I trust you and I want you to be the one to teach me,” Liam says, words rushed and hands twitching.

Zayn definitely thinks he might love him.

“Okay,” Zayn says, nodding. “I can do that.”

Zayn watches Liam carefully, watches him relax a bit at Zayn’s agreement, but he can still see the clear nerves running through Liam and he leans in to press a kiss to Liam’s lips, sure and steady. 

Liam reaches up with one hand to cradle Zayn’s jaw, silently asking him to hold their kiss for a moment before he drops it and Zayn pulls back. Liam smiles at him when he does, so Zayn knows he’s going to be okay.

Zayn quickly lifts himself off the bed and walks over to his desk, pulling open the top drawer. He finds what he needs fast enough and pads back over to the bed, setting down his supplies on the mattress. 

“You should take your bottoms off. Kind of impossible to do this with them on,” Zayn points out and he immediately wants to smack himself because _this is Liam, Liam matters more than some one night stand or fling; he deserves more romance than this._

“Rr-right,” Liam stammers and makes to shimmy his sweats off, but Zayn catches his wrist. 

“I’m sorry, wait,” Zayn starts as he settles himself down next to Liam. “Look, I’ve never…like, been with someone I’ve cared so much about. I don’t really know how to handle it and make it, well, nice. I’m so used to fucking and not having any feelings like this involved and I…I want to make this good for you. Please tell me if I not doing that.”

“Okay,” Liam says, looking down at where Zayn’s fingers are still wrapped around his wrist. 

“Li, are you sure about this?” Zayn asks softly. “I don’t want you to feel pressured—“

“No!” Liam says, a bit too loudly. “No, I…I really want to experience this with you. I trust you, Zayn, and I want you to be the one to teach me.”

“Okay,” Zayn says, insides warming and he can’t fight the smile on his lips. “Let me kiss you, then.”

Liam even rolls his eyes at that before being the one to lean in first, taking Zayn’s chin in his hand and guiding their mouths together. Zayn laughs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Liam and shifting so he’s more comfortably aligned with Liam’s body. 

It takes only a minute before Liam’s sliding down against the wall and Zayn’s chasing after him, laying on top of him and refusing to break their kiss. Liam has definitely gained more confidence and he’s kissing Zayn back with fervor, tongue licking into Zayn’s mouth and teasing against his lips. 

Zayn holds himself up with one hand while the other slides down Liam’s torso, petting over Liam’s warm Henley and feeling up his muscles underneath. Zayn loves how fit Liam is, loves that he clearly takes pride in his appearance, and it doesn’t hurt that a built physique usually is a sure fire way to get Zayn hard in his pants. 

Zayn uses his fingers to toy with the hem of Liam’s shirt before he decides to go for a cheekier approach and sneaks his fingers below the waistband of Liam’s sweats. 

Liam immediately stiffens, but he grips Zayn’s shirt tighter where he has a hold on Zayn’s waist and shoulder and doesn’t stop sucking on Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn takes this as a green light and eases his hand deeper into Liam’s pants until he feels the hardening line of his cock. 

Liam moans as Zayn glides his fingers over him and he sinks his teeth into Zayn’s lip, pulling back and moaning again. Zayn feels a zing of pleasure rush down his spine and he instinctively squeezes Liam in his pants. 

“Fuck, baby,” Zayn moans. “Can I undress you now, please?” 

When Liam opens his eyes, Zayn nearly loses it because he already looks so glazed and turned on. Liam nods his consent and Zayn hurries to yank at Liam’s shirt, quickly tugging it over Liam’s head. 

Zayn pauses only for a second to slip off his own jumper before he’s back on Liam and kissing him hard. Liam doesn’t miss a beat and he’s reacting immediately, lips moving in time with Zayn’s and tongue quick to meet Zayn’s own. 

Zayn has a knee on either side of Liam’s thighs, and he uses this position to lift himself up enough so he can grip Liam’s sweats and tug harshly, getting them down around his bum and then he shimmies them down to his knees. He has to break their kiss to ease them the rest of the way off, but once they’re on the ground in a ball, he quickly regains his previous position. 

“I could do this forever,” Liam breathes in between quick, heated pecks. 

“Me, too,” Zayn agrees, lips trailing down Liam’s neck. “But, I promise the next part is even better.”

Liam moans at Zayn’s words, his moan only getting louder as Zayn sucks on his neck, tongue laving over the reddening spot. Zayn knows it can be trashy, but he really wants to wake up to Liam with a huge mark on him, one claiming him as Zayn’s. 

Having Zayn’s mouth on his neck must give Liam some courage because Zayn feels him trailing his hands down his torso until he’s gripping Zayn’s sweats and easing them carefully off his hips. Zayn arches and sucks harder on Liam’s neck, hoping that’s enough of a signal to tell him to keep going. 

Liam pulls Zayn’s pants off until he can’t anymore, the pants getting stuck around Zayn’s knees because of the position he’s in over Liam. Zayn places a kiss over Liam’s marking and maneuvers so he can shimmy out of his sweats and tosses them off the bed to join the rest of their discarded clothing. 

They’re now just in their boxers, both boys eying each other with excitement and want. Liam reaches for Zayn first, hand outstretched and Zayn takes it, guiding Liam to lay down fully. 

Nerves flicker across Liam’s face and Zayn picks up on it immediately. Zayn rubs his free hand over Liam’s chest, circling it over his pecs and then tracing his fingers down Liam’s side. He pauses, making sure Liam’s completely settled before he slips his fingers in Liam’s boxers and slides them down his legs. 

“Don’t be nervous, babe. I’ve got you, promise,” Zayn whispers, sealing his words with a kiss before searching for the lube he’d brought over earlier. 

Liam smiles and settles a bit more, watching Zayn curiously as he settles himself between Liam’s thighs, hands spreading Liam’s legs to give him enough room. 

Liam’s eyes are wide as Zayn opens the bottle of lube in his hands and he chews on his lips as Zayn flips the bottle and squeezes some out onto his fingers. 

It’s cold on Zayn’s fingers, so he rubs them together to warm it a bit, knowing he’d hate it if someone tried to use this on him and it was that cold. Liam’s still watching him curiously, and Liam spreads himself wider for Zayn, cock hard and red against his stomach. 

Zayn rests his clean on the inside of Liam’s thigh, steadying him as he brings his other hand down, knuckles brushing against Liam’s balls and taint before slipping between his cheeks. 

Liam sucks in his breath as Zayn’s finger brushes over Liam’s hole. Zayn can feel he’s tense and he rubs his palm over Liam’s thigh, trying to calm him into relaxing. Liam’s eyes lock on Zayn’s, and Zayn feels him slowly start to calm again. 

“It’s easier if you’re relaxed, babe,” Zayn says quietly and Liam nods, shifting on the mattress and folding his hands behind his head. 

Zayn takes that moment to press in, one finger first and Liam’s mouth drops open in an ‘o’, but he doesn’t tense up, he stays calm. Zayn smiles his praise and continues to press in. 

Liam wiggles his hips when Zayn stops pressing in and he quirks an eyebrow at Liam who nods and wiggles again. Zayn moves his finger in and out, curling when he goes deep. 

“Shit, Z, already so good. More, please,” Liam moans and Zayn doesn’t have to be told twice. 

As much as he tries to ignore it, Zayn’s _so_ hard in his boxers and he really wants to hurry this up and get to the good part. Not to say he doesn’t love this part here, prepping Liam and watching him experience something so new, to be honest, it’s that that’s getting him so hot. 

Zayn’s got two fingers working inside Liam now, curling and parting them, trying to stretch Liam as much as possible. Zayn’s not massive by any standards, but he knows he’s thick and especially for someone who’s, fuck, _a virgin to this,_ it’s going to be a tad painful if he doesn’t do it right. 

Suddenly, Liam’s gasping and his hands are flying out for something. Zayn freezes, thinking he’s hurt Liam, but Liam whines – something Zayn never thought he’d hear coming from Liam – and he rolls his head back. 

“Fuck, there, that’s…that’s what I want. That’s the thing I hear about and, fuck, it’s amazing. Don’t stop now, Zayn. Do…do that again. Please,” Liam’s voice is rough and deep with want.

Zayn can’t help but chuckle, forgetting how exciting and amazing it is the first time your prostate is discovered, making all of this stuff so much more pleasurable and…exhilarating. 

He makes it his goal, then, to find Liam’s prostate again and press his fingers into it and rub it until Liam’s writhing and begging him for even more. Zayn squeezes in a third finger before Liam can even get his plea out, and he cuts himself off with a cry of Zayn’s name mixed with a curse. 

Zayn twists his wrist to get as much inside as he can, nearly moaning as he feels Liam stretch and give so willingly around him. It’s been ages since he’s really taken the time with someone to prep them, been so long since he’s _cared_ so much about the person beneath him. He has to admit it’s heady and _wonderful._

“I…I think…do you think you’re ready?” Zayn asks, fingers prodding Liam’s prostate before spreading for one final stretch. 

“Yeah, I…I really…I don’t want to come yet and I want…I want you,” Liam admits, blush tinting his cheeks and it’s a little weird that the shyness is just hitting him now seeing as Zayn’s had half his fingers up Liam’s arse for the better part of the last fifteen minutes. 

Zayn smiles and bends to kiss Liam on the nose, soft and sweet and hopefully reassuring. He pulls out his fingers and pauses before realizing he’d rather not get up right now and wipes his fingers on his sheets instead. 

Liam wrinkles his nose, but recovers quickly and lifts himself up on his elbows to kiss Zayn sweetly and Zayn smiles into it. Zayn takes the opportunity to rid himself of his boxers before finding the lube again blindly and opens it to pour some more into his hand. He pauses, though, before he spreads it onto himself. 

“Erm, Li?” Zayn asks, lubed hand hovering over his cock. “How do you feel, um, what do you think about protection?”

That makes Liam pause, and he falls back against the bed and scrubs his hand over his face, thinking. Zayn lifts to get his boxers all the way off, tugging himself with his clean hand to relieve some of the pressure. 

“I suppose, like…if you’re clean…it doesn’t really matter if we use it or not,” Liam says slowly and Zayn nods. 

“There’s also the mess to consider,” Zayn points out, keeping his voice even as possible. “Like, I can pull out and stuff, but it still get’s messy.”

“Z,” Liam says, catching Zayn’s wrist, “I’ll be fine. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable works for me. I don’t mind a little mess, especially if it means I get to shower with you after.” 

Zayn smiles and, yeah, he’s got to kiss him after that so he does. Zayn wraps his lubed hand around himself until he’s fully slick. Liam gives Zayn one final peck and settles back, allowing Zayn to lift up and look at him clearly.

“Be gentle,” Liam whispers and Zayn can tell he’s scared by the smile he forces on his mouth. 

“Always, baby,” Zayn says and seals it with a kiss.

It’s time and Zayn shoves all nervous thoughts to the very back of his mind because he can’t afford to be nervous tonight – this is Liam’s moment. Zayn runs his fingers down Liam’s chest and watches Liam’s eyelids flutter as he refocuses on Zayn. 

“Do it,” Liam breathes as he parts his legs wide and folds his hands over his belly. 

Zayn smirks and takes Liam’s hands in his own and presses them into the mattress on either side of Liam’s head. Zayn lines up and pauses, making sure Liam is focused on him as he prepares himself to push in. 

Liam nods and smiles, this time even less fear on his face and it’s replaced by something that looks a lot like excitement. Zayn smiles and finally starts pressing in, biting his lip as the head of his cock breeches and he keeps going until Liam is twisting his arm to grip Zayn’s hand in his own. 

Liam’s eyes are wide and his mouth is open, but no words come out. Zayn is buried all the way in, but he’s frozen now, worried that it’s too much for Liam. 

“I-I’m good, I’m good,” Liam assures after what feels like ages. “It’s just…it’s a lot.”

“Too much?” Zayn asks, voice strained with the effort to not start thrusting because Liam feels _so good_ around him; all tight and hot. 

“No, definitely not too much. Please, go on now, I’m good,” Liam promises and Zayn truly doesn’t have to be told twice now and draws out. 

Even though Liam was so scared and nervous at first, now that Zayn’s buried inside him and holding onto him, the fear is gone from his eyes and it’s replaced by something a lot more lust-filled. 

“D-don’t stop, Z, please. I love it,” Liam moans as his hands jerk in Zayn’s with every powerful thrust. 

“I love you,” Zayn breathes into Liam’s neck and he almost doesn’t even realize it until Liam’s moaning loudly and breaking a hand out of Zayn’s so he can tug Zayn’s head to kiss him fiercely. 

“I…I love you, too,” Liam whispers between kisses. 

Zayn smiles into it, hips only slowing for a second before he’s lifting up and doubling his efforts, pulling Liam up so they don’t have to stop kissing. Liam’s whimpering into their kisses and Zayn just grins into it and keeps going. 

“I love you,” Zayn repeats, voice getting strained from exertion, but he’s not going to let up.

“I love _you,”_ Liam echoes, smiling and flopping his arm back and spreading his legs farther apart. 

Zayn grins dopily, chasing Liam’s lips and kissing him more fervently as he feels Liam clenching around him, signaling his fast approaching orgasm. Liam’s hands find Zayn’s again and they immediately lace their fingers and grip each other, tethering each other down as they both fly towards the brink. 

“Babe, I…I think I’m close,” Liam moans hotly against Zayn’s lips and Zayn flicks his tongue over Liam’s lips. 

“I love you,” Zayn breathes in response, a hand coming down to stroke Liam against his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Liam groans and Zayn can barely even get in another thrust before Liam’s coming, back arching and come shooting from his cock all over his chest. “L-love you, _Jesus Christ.”_

Zayn wants to say something sweet and romantic, but instead he finds his orgasm hitting him unexpectedly and all he can do is duck his face in Liam’s neck and breathe soft nothings into his skin as he rides out his orgasm. 

It’s nearly blinding, how good it is. Zayn feels the come pumping out of him and his skin is on fire as he feels his body curl and twinge in the best way. Liam holds him, he realizes after a moment, and pets his back as he continues to rock into Liam, although he’s slowing down. 

“Well shit,” Liam says after a moment, once Zayn stills and they’re both breathing heavily and resting against each other, skin slick with sweat.

“I’ll take it you enjoyed it, then?” Zayn says, tone light as he lifts up to glance at Liam.

“Fuck yes,” Liam says, hand coming up to brush his fingers through Zayn’s sweaty fringe. 

“Good,” Zayn says around a smile, and he prepares himself to pull out, wincing when he does. 

Liam winces, too, and he shifts on the bed with a frown on his face until Zayn groans as he stands up and stretches out. Zayn grabs some tissues from his desk and comes back to the bed, flopping down next to Liam with a grin, which Liam returns fully. 

Zayn doesn’t talk as he wipes Liam down, careful between his legs and making sure to get all of the mess on Liam’s chest. Zayn cleans himself second and Liam watches him carefully as he does. 

Zayn meets Liam’s eyes and he’s immediately overcome with the need to kiss him, so he does. Zayn tosses the tissues over his shoulder and takes Liam in his arms and kisses Liam fiercely, trying to convey everything he’s feeling: _I love you, I love this, I never want to lose this._

Liam kisses him back, obviously. They stay like that, wrapped in each other and kissing lazily for a while until sleep starts to haze the edges and Zayn can’t seem to keep himself awake anymore. 

“Stay the night,” Zayn whispers, lips brushing Liam’s and fingers dancing over his cheeks. 

“Okay,” Liam says and then pauses before adding. “I meant it when I told you I loved you.”

“I know,” Zayn grins. “I meant it, too. I love you, Liam Payne.”

“I love you, Zayn Malik,” Liam replies and then they’re grinning and kissing again.

Zayn finally manages to pull a blanket over them and they settle underneath it, heads both resting on Zayn’s single pillow, but they don’t mind. Zayn allows Liam to curl his bigger body around him, arms wrapped protectively around his middle and chest pressed against Zayn’s back. 

It’s the safest and the warmest Zayn has ever felt as he drifts off to the most peaceful of sleeps. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

“Hey, Lou,” Harry says as he walks into Louis’ flat to find Louis standing in the kitchen, hands on his hips. “Er, everything alright?”

“No, actually,” Louis huffs, eyes still trained on the sink. “I’m just really…not in the mood for…this…right now.”

On the word ‘this’, Louis makes a sweeping gesture twice between them to indicate what he means. Harry furrows his brow and closes the door behind him and steps into Louis’ space in two easy strides. 

It’s been a _hell_ of a week, Louis’ been killing himself studying and he’s under so much stress. (Although everything with Harry has been aces, really, Harry’s quite wonderful). He _knows_ he shouldn’t take it out on Harry, but…Harry’s here and Louis just…he doesn’t want to deal right now. He knows it’ll hurt later but right now… right now he just needs to yell at someone. 

“How do you mean?” Harry asks, confused and a bit concerned because Louis still won’t look at him.

When he finally looks up, Louis looks tired and worn out. Harry chews on his lips and fights between wanting to reach out to Louis and wanting to pry some more. 

“I just…I don’t exactly want to fight with you right now,” Louis offers quietly, voice, too tired and small. 

“Why not? What makes you think we’re even going to fight—“ Harry tries to press, but Louis cuts him off. 

“Don’t, Harry. I said I’m not in the mood!” Louis’ voice is louder now, more determined. “If you’re here to finally fuck me then, yeah, stay, but I get the sense that that’s still not going to happen anytime soon so, just…go. Please.”

Harry decides to ignore the whole sex comment and instead tries to find the root of the problem. He steps forward and tries to press on. 

“I’m lost here, Lou. Fill me in. Please,” Harry tries, voice light and soft, as he reaches out for Louis, but Louis shakes him off and steps back, anger clear on his face now. 

“I’m tired of this and I just want to be alone, Harry. Please just leave,” Louis grits out and Harry shakes his head. 

“No, I won’t. The fact that you say you don’t even want to fight it bullshit because that means that this isn’t even worth fighting for. I know that’s not true and I _know_ you don’t really think that. I can’t honestly believe that you truly want to just throw this all away like it’s nothing, because it’s definitely not,” Harry says, voice even and calm.

Louis is taken aback for a moment and Harry uses the opportunity to try to reach out to him again. It backfires, though, as soon as Harry lays a hand on Louis’ arm and he jerks it away immediately like Harry’s just set him on fire. 

“Get _out,_ Harry, I’m done!” Louis screams. “Don’t even think about coming here again.”

Harry rolls his eyes at Louis who’s shaking and his eyes are sending daggers at Harry. He stands his ground, though, and even braves stepping into Louis’ space. 

“No,” Harry says firmly, taking Louis’ hand in his own.

“W-why the fuck not?” Louis asks, voice breathy and losing some of its fight already.

“Because,” Harry starts and Louis cuts him off, tearing his hand out of Harry’s.

“No, you know what? I don’t care. Whatever you’re about to say, save it. I do not want to hear it. We’ve had fun these last few weeks, but I’m done. I don’t want this anymore, I don’t want _you_ anymore.”

Harry scoffs and steps back, Louis words clearly cutting. Then Harry is shaking his head in what appears to be disbelief. 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Harry asks, voice low and quiet. 

“Get what?” Louis says exasperatedly, clearly already over this conversation.

“I’m falling in love with you, you thick _idiot,”_ Harry grits out, throwing his hands in the air. 

Louis stands there, dumbfounded, and gapes at Harry. Harry stares at Louis, waiting for some sort of reaction, but when he doesn’t get any, he presses on.

“You drive me wild, Louis. Not just because you are the fucking most beautiful person I have ever seen, but because you are so infuriating I can’t even think straight most of the time. Most days I’m caught between wanting to strangle you and wanting to make love to you, sometimes it’s at the same time. You fascinate me and have such an… _effect_ on me I just can’t…I just can’t quit you.”

Harry seems to be battling with himself, fighting between continuing to rant and pining Louis to the wall. Louis still stands there, deer in the headlights, and Harry makes some sort of sighing noise and then mutters, _“fuck”,_ before pushing Louis roughly up against the wall.

“Do my words meaning nothing to you?” Harry asks, his voice low and husky, dominating, but there’s still a hint of insecurity in it.

“I…” Louis tries to choke out, eyes wide and scared. 

He doesn’t have any clue what to do. Harry’s words utterly terrified him – the idea of someone loving him, someone he’s really just met, someone that he could maybe feel that way about, too – and he doesn’t know whether to run or just melt into a puddle of tears right here and now.

“Louis, just tell me…tell me if you don’t feel the same and I will leave right now, just like you said you wanted. But, but if there’s _any_ chance, any chance at all, that you could feel the same way, you need to…just, please, tell me,” Harry whispers, voice completely drenched with insecurity and desperation. 

Louis meets Harry’s eyes, dark and etched with worry. Louis wants to kiss the anxiety away and that feeling is what makes the decision for him. He knows there’s no way he can admit to his feelings right now, he’s much too scared for that, but he can…he can at least convince Harry he’s not completely alone in this, not even slightly.

“I just…” Louis starts, voice so quiet and shaky it startles him. Louis inhales deeply, shakily, and tries again, this time with just one word. “Stay.”

It’s then Louis realizes Harry had been holding his breath, because half a second later, it comes whooshing over his face. Harry doesn’t kiss him, doesn’t say anything else, just hauls Louis carefully, gingerly, into his arms and holds him as they slide down the wall together. 

It takes awhile for Louis to notice he’s crying quietly into Harry’s shoulder, but he guiltily notices when he starts to feel the wet patch seeping under his cheek. Harry doesn’t say anything, just keeps rubbing a soothing hand up and down Louis’ back. 

They stay like that for God knows how long, but eventually Harry carries Louis into his room and lays him down on the bed. Louis curls his hands into Harry’s shirt, wordlessly begging him to stay with him, to cuddle him until morning. 

Harry pauses, looking down at Louis and reaching to brush his fringe off his forehead sweetly before he acquiesces. Louis sighs in relief as Harry climbs into bed behind Louis and wraps him up in his longer limbs, holding him tight to his chest. 

Louis eventually turns around to face Harry, examining his face and he smiles weakly when he notices Harry’s fallen asleep. Louis leans in and kisses the tip of Harry’s nose and then pulls back to admire Harry’s peaceful sleep face. 

“I think I’m falling in love, too,” Louis whispers, voice so quiet in the silent room. 

Louis smiles tightly and Harry continues sleeping, so Louis just tucks himself into Harry’s chest and lets sleep take over. 

**~*~*~**

**_H._**

Harry wakes up to find Louis still asleep. He sneaks out of bed quietly and slips his jeans back on. He creeps to the kitchen and busies himself fixing Louis a cuppa to bring him. 

When he gets back in the room, though, Louis looks so peaceful he can’t bring himself to wake him. Instead, Harry sets the mug on the bedside table next to a lighter and pack of cigarettes and leaves Louis a note on the pillow next to him. 

_Lou,_  
Had to get to my last final. Have a wonderful break and enjoy your tea.  
I promise to call – I will miss that lovely voice of yours over the holiday.  
-Harry xx 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

It’s been an entire week now since Louis last saw Harry, but they’ve been talking every day through excessive amounts of texts. Even though Louis misses the sound of Harry’s voice (although he won’t admit it aloud) he won’t dare to call him. 

Harry seems to not be as proud, though, because that night as Louis’ laying in bed, Harry calls him. 

“’Ello, H. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Louis says, rolling over onto his front and kicking his legs up like a teenage girl. 

“Just missed you,” Harry says. “Figured I should be the one to call first since I said I would when I left.”

Louis hadn’t even remembered that – that Harry had left him a post-it on his pillow that morning he left telling him he’d call him. Louis smiles at the memory and bites his lip to tone it down. 

“Ah, honest man, staying true to his word. Quite the catch I have,” Louis says seriously and Harry chuckles. 

“Just so long as you realize,” Harry agrees and it’s Louis’ turn to giggle. “I’ve missed your laugh.”

“I’ve missed a lot of things about you,” Louis admits, and he waits for Harry to press on. 

“Oh? Only pure intentions, though I’m sure,” Harry says and Louis covers his mouth to stifle his giggle. 

“But of course,” Louis replies and hooks his ankles together. 

“What are you doing this evening? Fun plans for your night by yourself?” Harry asks, and he’s almost forgotten that he’d mentioned to Harry earlier that he was going to be alone tonight as his family had all gone to Nan’s without him.

“Nah. Mostly just going to watch Netflix and then sleep. I have to be up early to head back to campus, which is why I couldn’t go to Nan’s with the everyone else,” Louis explains. 

“What would you do if I was with you?” Harry asks, and Louis can’t tell by his tone, but he thinks Harry may be trying to dirty talk with him. 

“Well, I think it should go without saying that I’d want to make up for lost time – I haven’t seen you in over a week,” Louis says, rolling onto his back now and staring up at the ceiling, fingers toying with the hem of his shirt. 

“Yeah, it has been awhile, hasn’t it?” Harry says normally, voice still light and airy. 

“Too long. I miss your lips,” Louis whispers, and okay, he’s not really sure why he’s whispering, something about being in his family home even without his parents here he still feels like they’re listening in. 

“Not the only thing you miss, I bet,” Harry says and Louis can practically _hear_ his smirk.

“True, but I haven’t even gotten the opportunity to experience other things yet with you,” Louis says quietly, rolling his eyes and licking his lips.

 

“Well, come let me in, then,” Harry says and it takes Louis a moment to connect the dots and realize what Harry means. 

“What?” Louis asks, sitting up on the bed and swinging his feet over the edge. “What are you saying?”

“I’m outside, Lou. Come let me in!” Harry clarifies, excitement clear in his voice now and Louis can’t help but feel it as well. 

Louis hangs out without saying goodbye and dashes out of his room. Louis nearly brains himself on the stairwell after rushing down it too fast, but he catches himself by failing for the banister in a last ditch effort to save himself. 

Louis pauses to catch his breath and collect himself – he doesn’t want to open the door and for Harry to immediately think he’s gagging for it. 

Even if he is. 

After a moment’s pause, Louis takes a deep breath and takes the last five steps carefully until he’s on the landing and walking over to the door, heart racing. 

Once Louis’ hand on the doorknob, he feels his palms getting sweaty in anticipation and it’s strange because he can’t remember the last time someone made him feel like this. 

Louis finally gives in with a muttered, _“fuck it”,_ and tugs the door open to reveal a grinning Harry holding fucking peonies. 

Louis’ breath comes out in a whoosh and he finds himself launching his whole body at Harry who, thank God, is quick on his feet and makes moves to catch him and steady them both before they go tumbling down. 

“You look good,” Louis breathes and adds, “Fuck, you even smell good. Please come inside now.”

Louis pulls back to look at Harry’s face straight on and he notices the goofy grin on Harry’s lips and the fond in his eyes. 

“What?” Louis says, unable to hide his own grin.

“You’re adorable,” Harry says, quite matter-a-factly.

Louis can’t fight his eye roll and before he knows it, Harry’s kissing him, soft and tender. Louis kisses him back instantly, arms coming up around Harry’s shoulders so he can lift himself up on his tiptoes. 

“Hi,” Louis whispers once he’s back on his flat feet, arms still circled around Harry’s neck. 

“Hi, love,” Harry whispers back. “I’ve been unable to stop thinking about you since I left your flat.”

“Bit strange to admit, but I’m the same way,” Louis breathes, fingers toying with the collar of Harry’s shirt. “Come in now, yeah? Bit nippy out here.”

The cold hadn’t bothered him really up until that point, but he could feel it tingling his cheeks and fingers now and he would much rather be indoors somewhere cozy, preferably in bed. 

“Okay, lead the way,” Harry says, hand sneaking around to pat Louis’ bum playfully, making Louis squawk.

“Who gave you the right?” Louis protests, but he finds himself kissing Harry again anyways, this time a little more forcefully than the last time. 

Harry pushes back into it and Louis can feel it, can feel how much Harry cares about him and how this could be something so much more for once, something that actually means something.

“C’mon, H. Before we freeze our bollocks off,” Louis says against Harry’s lips. 

“Okay,’ Harry says, but he kisses Louis again. “Okay.”

Louis huffs and holds Harry’s face in his hands for one more and then he’s moving fast to take Harry’s hand not still holding the damn flowers and yanks him inside. 

Harry nearly trips, but he catches himself and Louis giggles at his expense. Harry glares at him, but Louis does nothing more than smile his most innocent smile and start up the stairs to his room. 

Harry of course follows, quick on his heels, and they don’t stop until Louis’ pushing open his bedroom door. Louis feels a wave of nerves when Harry steps in behind him, right up close, and he almost wants to kick him out. 

“It’s been so long since ‘ve had anyone here, like…brought someone here,” Louis says when Harry catches him looking nervous. “It just feels a little weird, I guess.”

Harry smiles politely and takes Louis’ hand away from his arm where he’s rubbing it up and down nervously and swings their laced hands back and forth. 

“Lou, you don’t have to be nervous around me. It is cute, though,” Harry admits and leans in to kiss Louis on the tip of his nose. 

Louis blushes and ducks his head, feeling shy under Harry’s sweet attentions. He doesn’t really know where to go from here – usually when he gets someone into his bedroom, clothes start coming off and they get right down to it, but there’s something about the way Harry’s looking at him that makes Louis not want to do that, at least not right away. He wants to savor his time with Harry and really enjoy his company. Clothed, even. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something? I don’t have many options, but I’m sure we could steal something from one of my sisters’ rooms if necessary,” Louis offers and Harry nods his approval. 

“What are you in the mood for?” Harry asks and Louis shrugs. 

“I’m not really sure. What’s your favorite movie?” Louis asks as he walks over to his stack of movies on his shelf and starts scanning them. “I’m realizing now that most of my good ones are all at school. Damn.”

:”I love Rom-Coms,” Harry says with the most even tone that Louis has to look up to check if he’s being sarcastic. 

“Are you serious?” Louis asks when Harry’s expression gives nothing away. 

“Yep. I really like _Love, Actually._ It’s my favorite and I watch it every Christmas with my sister. I’d love to watch it with you, too, even though I just watched it three days ago,” Harry says and Louis wants to laugh at him, but Harry’s face is so sincere that he just can’t.

“All right, then. Let’s go see if one of my sisters happens to have this movie you’re so fond of,” Louis mumbles and drags Harry out into the hall.

“You know we can pick something else, right? I was merely making a suggestion,” Harry says as they walk down the hall.

“Nonsense, Harold. You say you’re fond of this movie, and, you see, I’m quite fond of you, ergo, I want to watch said movie,” Louis explains with only a glance back at Harry before he’s pushing open his eldest sister’s door. 

Louis immediately heads over to the bookshelf and starts scanning the various DVDs there. It only takes him thirty seconds before he finds what he’s looking for. 

“Ah-ha! Leave it to seventeen year old sisters to have the exact chick flick you’re looking for!” Louis cheers and then shows his find to Harry who rolls his eyes. 

“I prefer Rom-Com, thank you,” Harry corrects and Louis smirks at him before taking his hand and rushing them out of the room and back down the hall.

Once back in Louis’ room, Louis hurries to set up the movie before flicking off the lights, remote in hand. Harry quickly joins Louis on the bed and they settle against the headboard as the movie begins to load on the TV screen in front of them. 

“I really like this movie. Thank you for letting us watch it, Lou,” Harry whispers and kisses Louis on the top of his head before wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders. 

Louis smiles and snuggles into Harry’s side and they don’t say much more as the movie begins to play. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

They don’t talk and it’s quiet in the room except for the movie playing and it leaves Louis a bit too alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t think it’s safe at all to have all this thinking time while having Harry pressed up against him. 

He’s not going to move away from him though. 

The quiet presses in on him more and more until he really can’t take it anymore and he has to get out the thought that’s been rolling around and nagging him in his mind ever since he got home and was forced to be away from Harry. Having him here now is just too much and he has to tell him. 

Louis reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. Harry looks like he’s about to question it, but Louis quiets him with a simple look. Harry closes his mouth and settles back into the pillows. 

“I…I love you,” Louis blurts and then quickly claps a hand over his mouth. 

Harry’s grinning, though, and Louis can’t help but laugh and blush and roll his eyes. 

“I figured,” Harry says and leans up to kiss Louis on the nose. “Would you like to add anything else or do you want to go back to the movie?” 

“Um, no? I think that about covers it,” Louis says and he looks at Harry sheepishly until Harry opens up his arms for Louis to snuggle back into, remote still in his hand. 

“If it wasn’t clear, I’m still very much in love with you, as well,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair.

“Good,” Louis breathes, releasing the air he’d been holding in his lungs. 

The movie starts playing again and they settle back into a more comfortable silence and they both even manage to doze off once or twice, completely safe in each other’s arms.

**~*~*~**

**_H._**

Harry didn’t come here for this – didn’t come here to get Louis to confess his feelings or any of that, but that doesn’t mean that Harry isn’t over the moon about it. 

It also doesn’t mean that Harry is going to slow them down when he’s got Louis grinding down on top off him, whispering filthy things in his ear. 

“Baby, I’ve missed you,” Louis whispers, teeth catching Harry’s earlobe and nipping at it. “I want you, please, baby.”

Harry moans, he can’t help it and his hands grip into Louis’ hips tightly. Harry wants this, wants Louis, wants _all_ of Louis, and he doesn’t know if he has any more excuses not to. The boy loves him for fuck’s sake. 

“Okay,” Harry breathes, voice breaking and breathy. 

Louis sits up and rests his hands on Harry’s chest, looking down at him in awe. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Harry admits, “Lou, I love you, and you told me earlier that you love me, too. I don’t see why we can’t take this step. I’m ready if you are.”

Louis just stares at Harry for a moment before he dives back down and peppers Harry’s face with kisses. Harry can’t help but laugh as he tries to grab Louis’ face to kiss him properly. 

“I’m so in love with you,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips once he’s settled a bit. 

Harry grins a 10,000-watt smile and kisses Louis sweetly. “I love you so much.”

They kiss some more, needy and desperate with Louis making these soft, whiny noises that drive Harry mad. It comes to an abrupt halt though when Harry reaches for Louis’ shirt. 

“Fuck,” Louis mutters as soon as Harry’s hands slip underneath. 

“What? Did I hurt you or something?” Harry asks, suddenly very concerned. 

“No, no, you’re fine, love. It’s just…I don’t have any, um, _stuff,”_ Louis explains, covering his face with his hands. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, still too caught up in Louis to really try and figure out what he’s talking about. 

“Like, lube and condoms. I didn’t think I’d need them so I left them in my flat. Having a house full of younger siblings that could walk in at any minute kind of kills any chance of getting frisky, even with just meself,” Louis says, blush tinting his cheeks as he looks down at his hands. 

“Oh,” Harry says, finally comprehending and then he starts to feel bummed because he was actually really getting excited to make love to Louis. 

“Yeah, I’m so sorry, H,” Louis mumbles. “Can’t believe I’ve fucked this all up already.” 

“Babe, look at me,” Harry says calmly, taking Louis’ hand in his. “I could not care less about having to wait. You are worth it. I love you and I will still love you in a week when we’re together again. This is not going to change anything.”

Louis smiles weakly and then he kisses Harry swiftly. When they break apart Louis makes an excited noise and claps his hands together. 

“If you’re just being nice and you really do still want to fuck me tonight,” Louis says, words fast and excited, “I just remembered there’s a new twenty-four hour drug store just down the road. We could dash over there and get the supplies we need, if you’re still up for it that is.” 

Harry can’t fight the grin on his face and he nods maybe a bit too enthusiastically because Louis whacks him with a pillow before climbing off him to get his shoes and a coat. 

Harry’s definitely in love. 

**~*~*~**

**_H._**

The walk to the drug store only takes them ten minutes and it may have not taken them as long if they hadn’t stopped every hundred feet to kiss under lampposts. The night is quiet and peaceful, and it’s incredibly romantic with fresh snow falling down. 

The store is tiny, but by the looks of it, it will get the job done. Louis leads Harry to the back corner where there’s an entire section devoted to what they are in search of. 

“Um, what exactly do you prefer?” Louis asks, scanning the boxes of condoms. “I’ve never actually gone shopping for these with the other person, so like, this is new.”

Harry chuckles and reaches for the box he usually buys for himself. He catches Louis sneaking a peak at it and he can’t help but smile fondly as Louis’ eyes widen and he licks his lips when he notices _“Large Size”_ printed on the box. 

“Lube? Any brand you prefer?” Harry asks and Louis blinks a few times before turning his attention back to the shelves. 

“Um, I guess I usually get this one,” Louis says, pointing to a pink bottle at the top with the words _“Strawberry Flavored”_ written in bold. 

Harry bites back a laugh and picks it off the shelf because _of course_ Louis would be into flavored lube and he really thinks they’re in for an interesting night. 

Harry takes Louis’ hand before he gets any more ideas and leads them to the check out. Louis tries to pay, but Harry refuses and gets out his wallet before Louis can even protest. 

The cashier takes one look at what they’re buying and then at their laced fingers and smiles knowingly. She rings them up and Harry pays her before slipping the items in his large coat pocket. 

“You lads have a good night,” The cashier says, tone loaded, after she hands Harry his change. 

“Cheers,” Louis says and then he’s hurrying them out into the cold. 

They both burst out laughing the second they’re outdoors again and Louis nearly tumbles them both to the ground on a slick patch of ice. 

“She almost looked like she wanted to join us,” Harry muses and Louis giggles loudly. 

“God, wouldn’t that have been interesting,” Louis mumbles and Harry wraps an arm around him, smiling. 

“Don’t really want to share you, though,” Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

There’s a beat of comfortable silence where they just walk through the snow back to Louis’, and Harry wishes they could live in this moment forever. 

“I feel like I should bring it up,” Louis says, voice quiet. “Um, like, before we do this. Erm, how many people…”

“Have I slept with?” Harry asks, filling in for Louis and Louis nods gratefully. “Three.”

“Only three?” Louis asks, voice higher with shock and Harry nods. “Fuck, you’re going to think I’m a slut.”

“Baby, I’d never,” Harry says, leaning in to kiss Louis briefly. 

“I’m in the upwards of ten category,” Louis mumbles and Harry only pauses for a second. 

“Can’t say I’m thrilled knowing people have had you before I get to,” Harry admits, but he squeezes Louis close to him. “But thank you for sharing that with me.”

“You’re not mad?” Louis asks. 

“I have no right to be. What you’ve done before me – I have no control over that. Just so long as you’re not sleeping around now that you’re with me, I’m okay,” Harry explains and he can feel Louis’ sigh of relief. 

“Okay,” Louis says. “I’m, like, clean, too, just so you know.”

“Me, too,” Harry says. “I still would prefer to use a condom, though, less of a mess.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Louis says. 

They walk the rest of the way in silence, hands warm in each other’s. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

Once their home, they dash upstairs immediately, coats forgotten on the stairs and supplies gripped in their hands. 

The second they make it through Louis’ bedroom door, Harry’s stripping off his shirt and tossing the box of condoms on the bed. Louis does the same with the lube as he busies himself with removing his jumper. 

Louis jumps when Harry’s hands rub over his sides, surprised by how suddenly Harry moved into his space. Louis pulls his jumper over his head and drops it to the floor gracefully before flipping his soft fringe out of his eyes. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that right?” Harry whispers and it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. 

Louis blushes and bites his lip, suddenly finding it impossible to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry leans in and presses his lips to Louis’ forehead and it feels like such an intimate and sweet act that Louis could melt into a puddle if that was physically possible. 

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis whispers and clutches onto Harry’s hands still on his hips. 

“I’ve got you, Lou, I’m going to take such good care of you,” Harry says quietly as he pulls back to meet Louis’ eyes. 

Louis smiles and nods before taking Harry’s hand and leading him to the bed. Louis sits down first and then pulls Harry after him, laying down in the process so Harry falls rather ungracefully on top of him. 

“Oaf,” Louis mutters as Harry crushes him with his gangly limbs and Harry just laughs. 

“You’re the one who pulled me on top of you,” Harry counters as he lifts up and starts tugging on Louis’ sweats from his spot between Louis’ thighs.

Louis lifts his hips so Harry can rid him of his sweatpants and he starts to kick his feet once Harry’s got them around his ankles, earning himself a glare from Harry. 

Louis simply giggles and that gets him a evil look from Harry before he’s grabbing Louis’ hands roughly and bringing them above his head as he dives in to bite Louis’ collarbones and suck marks into them. 

“B-babe, _Harry,”_ Louis moans, his legs wrapping around Harry’s hips as he tries to grind up into him. 

“Restless one, aren’t you,” Harry teases as he sits up again, but he still holds Louis’ wrists tight. “Think I’ll have to hold you down so you’ll behave?”

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry narrows his glare at him, which only makes Louis giggle more. 

“I’ve never been one to behave, Harold,” Louis states in a mocking tone. “What makes you think you’ll be the one to change that?”

“Well if you want my cock you’ll have to learn to settle, love,” Harry says and his words are harsh, but his tone is soft. 

Louis’ speechless, which never really happens. Harry notices and takes the opportunity to begin kissing on Louis’ neck, claiming him there as well with more love bites. 

At this moment Louis’ completely forgotten about wanting to be mischievous and is now only concerned with getting Harry naked and working on getting his cock inside him. He has yet to see what Harry’s hiding in those tight jeans of his and he’s really, _really_ curious to find out. 

“Harry, please, no more,” Louis whimpers as Harry sucks on his throat, hands pressing Louis’ wrists into the pillows. 

“Giving in already?” Harry asks. “I’d very much like continuing to give your body the praise it deserves. I’ve barely even made it anywhere.”

Louis half groans half moans, but his body falls plaint nonetheless and Harry smirks, pleased. His lips move from Louis’ throat to his chest, licking and sucking his way to each nipple. 

It’s not that Louis considers himself really all that more responsive than other people, but…okay yeah he’s kind of a slut in bed when it comes to someone getting their mouth on him anywhere. 

And Harry’s really good with that mouth of his. 

“You’re skin tastes so sweet,” Harry mumbles, lips wrapping around Louis’ left nipple and he sucks hard. “I fucking love it.”

Louis whimpers as Harry tests his teeth around it and then he sucks again until it’s nice and perky. Harry presses light kisses between Louis’ pecs and then he’s giving his other nipple the same treatment, this time tugging on it a bit more with his teeth until Louis is a blubbering mess. 

“Haz, please,” Louis moans, hands tugging on Harry’s hold. 

“Not yet,” Harry says firmly, mouth moving away from Louis’ nipples to instead travel downwards.

Harry lolls his tongue out to trace Louis’ abs and lick around his navel. Louis shivers and he gets excited when Harry kisses down his happy trail, leading into his boxers. 

“Off, Haz, take them off please,” Louis begs and Harry looks up at him, and okay, that’s a pleasant view. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Harry asks tauntingly. “Sure you can _handle_ that?”

“Please, H, I need it,” Louis moans and with that, Harry’s letting go of Louis’ wrists in exchange for tucking his fingers inside Louis’ boxers and tugging. 

It’s a blur then, Harry finally getting him naked and then swallowing him down in what feels like one big, swift motion. Louis barely even has time to curse before Harry’s making a whole show of blowing him. 

He’s not even fifteen seconds into the blowjob and Louis’ already contemplating ways to have Harry’s lips wrapped around him at all times. Harry’s got the mouth for this – pillow-y, sinful lips and a throat that will not quit. 

There’s no way that even if Harry’s only slept with three people that he’s only blown three. He’s like, the blowjob king, or something and Louis’ contemplating getting him a monogrammed t-shirt saying just that. 

“So – fuck, so fucking good,” Louis swears, hands flying to Harry’s messy curls and tugging. “Baby, I love it.”

Harry smirks around his mouthful of cock and doubles his efforts as he sucks on the tip, swirls his tongue and then hollows his cheeks to take him down. 

Louis can barely even look at Harry as he’s doing this because he looks so good and because Harry’s watching him through his eyelashes, eyes red-rimmed and just…he can’t even explain the look in them. It’s like a mix of _“I love you”_ and _“I wanna fucking wreck you, make you fucking_ scream”. 

Harry sucks Louis a little bit longer, lips working up and down as his fingers squeeze and massage his balls. Louis tugs on Harry’s curls when he feels like he’s going to lose it, and Harry pulls off with a slick sound and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Fuck I love that,” Harry mutters and Louis wonders if that was supposed to just be a comment to himself, but then Harry’s looking down at Louis with a wicked grin, mouth still pretty slick. 

“You’re the devil,” Louis whispers, “C’mere.”

Harry doesn’t have to be told twice and he curls himself over Louis to kiss him fiercely. Harry drops his body down on Louis’, but Louis hisses when Harry’s jeans rub against his bare cock. 

“Shit, sorry, forgot I still had these on,” Harry apologies and he lifts up to undo his jeans. 

“Don’t know how that’s possible,” Louis muses, folding an arm behind his head. “Think you’re cock has to be suffocating in there.”

“Ha, ha,” Harry says sarcastically as he shimmies his pants down his thighs. 

Louis watches as Harry climbs off the bed to tug his pants off the rest of the way and he giggles as Harry nearly topples over in the process. Harry curses and then mutters _“prick”_ to Louis. 

Louis’ giggle catches in his throat though when he finally gets a glimpse of Harry’s cock, thick and heavy between his thighs. 

“Fucking _hell,_ Harold,” Louis breathes, mouth watering at the sight of him. 

“What?” Harry asks, completely unaware of what Louis is reacting to. 

“How do you ever fit that…that thing in those fucking jeans?” Louis exclaims, voice high and desperate. 

“Oh, erm, I dunno. It’s not…it’s not really that big,” Harry blushes, hands going to cover himself self consciously. 

“It’s a fantastic cock, Harry, bring it here,” Louis instructs with a serious tone and look, hoping to make Harry feel less insecure. 

Harry rolls his eyes and climbs back on the bed, hand tugging on himself and the other pulling on his lip nervously. 

“Let me see,” Louis says as he sits up and settles himself close to Harry so they’re in each other’s space. Harry sighs and lets his hand fall away. Louis’ breath catches and he reaches out to take Harry in his hand, which, okay, his hand looks like a child’s when he holds Harry’s cock with it. 

“Jesus, dunno if it’s going to fit,” Louis breathes, more to himself than anything, but Harry still reacts to it. 

“I’ll prep you nice and good,” Harry says. “I really enjoy that part.”

Louis looks up at Harry, hand still stroking his cock and he smiles because Harry’s fucking _perfect._ Harry smiles back at Louis and then he’s moaning as Louis presses his finger experimentally under the head. 

“Can I suck you?” Louis asks. “Wanna see if I can take it.”

“Not gonna say no to that,” Harry smiles. “I’m gonna prep you though, while you do.”

Louis nods excitedly because that means they’re going to do this soon and he really wants that. Harry finds the lube as Louis situates himself on his belly between Harry’s legs and spreads his thighs. 

He starts slow, not wanting to over do it and make his jaw ache prematurely. He laps at the head, savoring the taste of precome on his tongue before he licks around the head and suckles at it. 

Harry rubs his hands down the curve of Louis’ spine, making him shiver and slide his mouth an inch down Harry’s cock. Harry rubs over Louis’ arse, making Louis moan around Harry, and Harry squeezes Louis’ arse in response. 

Louis’ never done this before – given someone a blowie while he’s getting prepped, but he’s excited to see how this all turns out. He loves having his arse played with, so this is sure to be interesting. 

“I’m going to start now,” Harry warns and Louis responds by bobbing his head experimentally, only taking a few more inches in. 

Harry moans, nonetheless, and presses a dry finger into Louis’ crack. Louis’ breath hitches and then he hears the _snick_ of the lube bottle and he holds his breath until he feels the cold, slick press of Harry’s lubed finger at his hole. 

Louis moans around Harry’s cock and he can’t help the way his back automatically arches at the feeling of Harry pressing in. Louis loves this part, loves the initial stretch and burn and he really can’t get enough of it. If he could beg Harry to just add another already, he would. 

Harry curls his finger and wiggles it around until Louis is slurping at him anxiously, hoping he can convey that he wants more just by the way he’s enthusiastically sucking on Harry.

Louis feels Harry squeeze in a second slick finger and he immediately whines and forces more down his throat until he’s choking and pulling off. Louis laps at the head as Harry continues to push his fingers in until he’s hooking them into Louis’ prostate on the first try. 

“Fuck, baby, _yes,”_ Louis moans sucking the head of Harry’s cock back into his mouth and swirling his tongue to show his appreciation.

Harry responds by rubbing his fingertips against Louis’ spot, making him moan and splutter around Harry until he’s suddenly feeling like he might come if he doesn’t slow down.

“Baby, s-slow down, please,” Louis whimpers, mouth pulling off of Harry, trailing spit from his lips. 

Instead of a verbal response, Louis feels something warm and wet lapping around his hole and…shit, he wasn’t expecting that, but holy hell if that isn’t the best feeling in the world. 

Louis turns his head as much as he can to catch a brief glimpse of Harry hunched down so he can lick at Louis’ hole around his fingers. Louis whines and snaps his head back around to lick up and down Harry’s shaft, following the thick vein along the underside and wraps his fingers around the base. 

Harry laps around his fingers until he’s squeezing in a third, twisting all three in and stretching Louis open in a delicious way. Louis wraps his lips back around Harry, swallowing him down as much as he can and pushing himself to his limit because he knows it’s going to be time for the main event all too soon.

Louis feels Harry give his arse cheeks a sloppy kiss each, and then his hand in coming down in a rough pat, fingers digging into his arse and making it jiggle. Louis swallows and hollows his cheeks before he pulls off and lifts himself up more, back arched, and he turns to look at Harry. 

“Ready, love?” Harry asks, sitting up and taking Louis’ face in his hands so he’s turned back around to look up at Harry. 

Louis nods excitedly, rushing to sit up between Harry’s legs and kicking each of his over Harry’s hips. Harry circles Louis in his arms, leaning down to kiss Louis and lick into his mouth. Louis giggles when he tastes the strawberry from the lube on Harry’s tongue.

Louis doesn’t let himself get wrapped up in it, and to do so he searches blindly on the mattress with a hand to find the condoms. When he finds the box, he opens it in his lap, still keeping Harry occupied by sucking on his tongue. 

When they break apart, Louis’ got a condom out and brings it to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth. Harry watches him with a huge smirk and bright eyes and it makes Louis blush as he takes the condom from the wrapper and reaches for Harry’s cock, a groan slipping from his lips when he glimpses the red, leaking head. 

“Can’ wait to get that inside me,” Louis mutters, almost more to himself, but Harry still laughs at it and catches Louis’ wrist as he’s about to roll the condom on.

“If you’re nervous, tell me,” Harry says seriously, taking a finger to tip Louis’ chin up and smile at him.

“Never,” Louis breathes, lifting himself up to kiss Harry briefly. “I cannot wait. Honestly.”

Harry grins and sneaks a final kiss before leaning back on his palms and tilting his hips up so Louis can place the condom on him and roll it down so it fits nice and snug. Harry’s eyes flutter as Louis rolls it on, and Louis grins as he watches Harry closely.

“How would you like me, then?” Louis asks. “I’m quite flexible, you should know.”

Harry laughs and scrambles to lift up on his knees, helping Louis off him and then he’s manhandling Louis so he’s flat on his back, legs bent up so he’s folding Louis in half. Louis smirks as Harry presses Louis’ knees into his ribs and Harry groans himself. 

“Hurry up and get on with it!” Louis pouts, only half joking and Harry rolls his eyes and scoots back.

“You know, it does actually taste pretty good,” Harry says nonchalantly as he slicks up his cock with the pink-tinted lube. 

Louis giggles ad hooks his legs around Harry’s knees and forces him to scoot forward. Harry knees the rest of the distance to Louis on his own and places his tip at Louis’ entrance and takes Louis’ legs back in his hands. 

“I have to warn you, love, I’m a bit of a screamer,” Louis whispers lowly, smirk playing on his lips as he tucks his arm behind his head. 

Harry’s moans and his head falls so his curls are in his face and Louis can’t help but think _fuck, how is he so sexy?_ There’s already a thin layer of sweat making Harry’s skin shine and his tattoos are glistening and it’s all just _so fucking hot._

Harry pushes in unexpectedly, but Louis loves it. He’s made it all the way in with one full push and Louis sees spots in his vision and his heart is pounding. It also hurts, but he kind of loves that, too. 

“Well, fuck,” Louis mutters, shifting to try and make himself more comfortable on Harry’s cock. “Guess that answers the question about whether or not it fits.”

Harry rolls his eyes and gives an experimental roll of his hips, making Louis hiss out a curse. Harry clearly learns from that and stills himself for a moment, waiting for Louis to settle and adjust. Harry’s hands are on Louis’ hips and his knees are spread on either side of Louis’ arse. It’s quite the picture, and Louis just wishes he had a camera. 

He takes a few more deep breaths before he reaches out to pinch Harry’s wrist, silently telling him to proceed. Harry curves his body over Louis’ and leans in to kiss Louis, hand coming up to grip his jaw as he does. 

Louis loves everything about this, loves how comfortable he feels with Harry – how much he trusts and _loves_ him. It seemed like an impossibility for him to ever feel this way with someone and yet…here he is. 

“I love you,” Louis breathes into Harry’s mouth, one hand moving to hold Harry’s on his hip, the other wrapping around Harry’s wrist. 

“I love you, too, baby,” Harry whispers back, hips sliding back and then rocking forward. 

It’s the initial thrusts that already get to Louis. He’s been so fucking horny since meeting Harry and the fact that they’re just _now_ getting to the sexy stuff has really been driving him mad. Louis can’t hold back his moans and he just really wants Harry to know he’s enjoying himself. 

Harry’s hand moves to Louis’ shoulder for support as he lifts up and starts thrusting in faster. His head still hangs and his curls flop around with every drive of his hips and it’s kind of mesmerizing. Louis’ whole body jolts with each powerful thrust, but he still finds himself focusing on the bouncing of Harry’s hair. 

That is, until Harry makes eye contact with him and all he sees is green. Harry’s eyes are dark and absolutely breathtaking. Louis is instantly under Harry’s spell and he doesn’t really want to focus on anything else. 

Louis’ own body is covered in sweat now as he feels himself already so worked up and reeling. Harry’s managed to find his prostate and he’s driving into it with every thrust and Louis is crying out curses and absolute filth that he really should probably be ashamed of, but right now could not care less about. 

“S-shit, you weren’t kidding about the screaming, were you, love?” Harry laughs, ducking down to nip at Louis’ jaw. 

Louis has the decency to blush, then he grabs Harry’s face and guides him to his own mouth so he can lick Harry’s lips and bite at them. Harry groans and gives a particularly hard thrust that makes Louis almost come on the spot. Almost. 

“Fuck, Haz. So good, baby,” Louis moans into the kiss, but he also pushes Harry away lightly. “Hold up, though, yeah? Wanna ride you for a bit.”

Harry looks speechless and pauses for a moment, just blinking at Louis. Louis takes the opportunity to push at Harry’s chest and then leans up and kisses him softly when Harry doesn’t move much. 

“Fuck. Um, yeah. Fuck yeah,” Harry breathes, finally coming to and he pulls out, one hand gripping the base of his cock, the other bracing himself as he falls backwards and settles flat on his back. 

Louis watches Harry amusedly as Harry grins and lifts up to grab for Louis and pulls him on top of him. Louis falls with a squeal and giggles when Harry’s hands immediately go for his arse. 

“Breathtaking,” Harry whispers. “Can’t wait to see what you’re going to look like on top of me.”

“I won’t keep you waiting, then,” Louis says, giving Harry a final kiss before maneuvering so he’s hovering on crouched legs over Harry’s hips. 

Harry’s fingers curl into the fleshy parts of Louis’ hips to steady Louis as he lowers himself slowly, hand gripping Harry to guide him in. Louis chews on his lip and holds his breath as he feels himself take Harry in inch by inch. 

Louis doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated on Harry’s hips, cock nestled deep inside him and he can finally breathe again. Louis hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, but he blinks them open to find Harry staring up at him with a mix of awe and what can only be described as love. 

The stretch is there again, something about the new angle bringing the burn back, but Louis decides to ignore it and starts giving small, experimental bounces until he works up the power to really go for it and lift himself up. 

Louis splays his hands on Harry’s chest and uses them for balance as well as leverage as he starts to lift himself until he can only feel Harry’s tip and then he’s dropping back down and doing it again, faster and faster until Harry’s moaning and whispering Louis’ name like it’s the sweetest and dirtiest thing in the world at the same time. 

It only takes a few minutes before the strain sets in and Louis can only keep going by the absolute filth falling from Harry’s mouth. Harry must know that Louis’ about to give because digs his fingers into Louis’ hips and gives one, tentative fuck upwards of his hips, making Louis groan in pleasure and sag completely with want. 

“Please, Haz,” Louis begs and Harry smiles and moves a hand to Louis arse and gives it a squeeze in response before gripping in tightly, planting his feet firm on the mattress and beginning to fuck his hips up quickly. 

Louis meets Harry’s hips by rocking down as Harry rocks up and it jabs loud cries out of Louis until he nearly can’t anymore. Harry jackrabbits his hips faster, and when Louis moves to grab his cock to bring himself that much closer, Harry swats him away. 

“No, you’re going to come just from my cock, love,” Harry says dominantly and it hits Louis somewhere deep and he whimpers submissively.

Louis’ not really sure how Harry does it, but next thing he knows, Harry’s lifting him up and off him and then he’s flat on his back and Harry’s entering him again swiftly. Harry starts pounding into him immediately and Louis feels his orgasm building dangerously fast. 

It hits him fast and unexpectedly, and Louis barely has a chance to warn Harry with a choked, _“I’m coming!”_ before he’s creaming up their stomachs and it’s so powerful and _fucking amazing_ that he blacks out for a second and all he can feel is his body on fire as Harry still gives it to him hard and fast. 

Louis’ come to a little when Harry pulls out and he hears the snap of Harry pulling the condom off and he peeks an eye open just in time to see Harry striping his cock until he’s shooting off seconds later onto Louis’ stomach with a curse and Louis’ name on his lips. 

Harry’s breathing heavy and when he leans in to kiss Louis, it’s mostly panting and sloppy mouthing, but Louis still thinks it’s a perfect kiss. Louis kisses Harry back, hand going to his sweaty hair and smiling into it as Harry settles and smiles into it as well.

“Holy shit,” Louis says when Harry falls on his side, fingers tracing Louis’ cheekbone and grinning like an idiot. 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “Holy shit.” 

“I’m so in love with you,” Louis whispers, turning his head so he can look at Harry clearly and he takes Harry’s hand in his. 

“Ditto,” Harry grins goofily and it makes Louis giggle. “I love you so much, Louis.”

Louis smiles and lets Harry kiss him softly before he notices that his skin is going tacky and it’s actually not that comfortable. Once Harry pulls back, Louis rolls off the bed and grabs some tissues and starts to clean himself up, all while Harry watches him from the bed with the same wide grin that has yet to leave his face. 

Louis rushes back to the bed once the tissues are in the trash and he jumps on Harry, laughing and pressing kisses into any part of Harry’s skin he can find with his lips. Harry laughs as well and wraps Louis in his arms and kisses him back. 

“I want to stay here in this moment forever,” Louis breathes once he settles down on Harry’s chest, fingers tracing his tattoos. 

“Me, too,” Harry whispers. “Rest, love. I’ll be here.”

His words reassure Louis and he lets his eyes close and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in Harry’s warm arms. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

“I want to apologize,” Louis says as he blows out a stream of smoke from his cigarette into the chilly night air a few hours later. 

“Louis, you do realize I liked that, right? Those were cries of pleasure, not pain,” Harry teases and Louis rolls his eyes. 

“It’s not for that,” Louis says and offers his cigarette to Harry, who shakes his head. “It’s for that night at the bar.”

“Oh.” Harry says and Louis notices him visibly tense up. 

“I have this thing where I always hurt people before they can hurt me when I start to like them too much. I felt it immediately with you and I panicked and knew I had to find a way to make you realize I’m no good for you before we got too involved,” Louis begins and Harry just stares out into the distance. 

“Well, see, Zayn is my best mate and we had recently started fucking and I knew he’d be game if I pushed myself on him…so I did. I know it’s stupid and I shouldn’t be like this, but I just…I’ve been someone’s second choice and someone’s ‘not good enough’ too many times that I’ve started, like, internalizing that feeling of never being worthy and so to protect myself I find a way to drive away anyone who could possibly start to care for me,” Louis finishes with a sigh and another drag from the cigarette. 

“I get it, and thank you for explaining it to me, but, Lou, I love you and I’m never letting go. I hope you know that now. I don’t want you to have any more doubts or reservations with me,” Harry says, finally turning to face Louis and taking his hand in his. 

“I love you, too, and I feel safe with you, but I just want you to know that I may get cold feet sometimes and I just need a little reminder sometimes.” Louis says, stubbing out his cigarette and staring down at their hands. 

“Happily,” Harry smiles and tilts Louis’ chin up so their eyes meet and he realizes how close Harry is to him and it makes his breath catch. 

“I’m all in, Harry, and that…that scares the hell out of me,” Louis whispers, voice breathy and just a little shaky. 

Harry takes both of Louis’ hands in his now and brings them carefully to his lips and kisses them. “I promise I will never let you feel insecure with me. I will keep you safe and love you for as long as you want me.”

Tears prick Louis’ eyes and he blinks them away, feeling like there’s nothing left but to kiss Harry. 

So he does just that. 

**~*~*~**

**_L._**

_**Three and a half years later.** _

“Z, we’re so late, _fuck,_ how are we possibly late right now? This is the most important day of my life and we’re _fucking late!”_

“I’d tell you to just calm the fuck down, Lou, but I can see that you’re already past that point, so instead, here. Just throw these at me and maybe that will help.”

Zayn tosses a tin of Altoids back at Louis, nearly hitting him in the head. Louis mutters more curses and Liam glances back at him sympathetically, but doesn’t say anything. 

The car speeds through the streets of London as rain slicks the road and fogs the windows. Louis pops open the tin of mints and takes one between his fingers, rolling it around for a moment before deciding, _“what the hell”,_ and flicking it at Zayn. 

Zayn, being a good sport, only flinches slightly and doesn’t say more as Louis continues to pelt him with the tiny mints. 

It does help, surprisingly, and by the time the tin is empty, they are pulling in to their destination and Louis finds himself grinning as he drops the empty tin on the floor of the car. 

“Is Harry meeting us inside?” Liam asks and Louis nods as he unclips his belt and opens the door once they’ve parked. 

“He’s already in the room,” Louis says as he starts walking towards the building, Zayn and Liam quick on his heels. “If I’ve missed it I swear to God…”

Louis trails off because he doesn’t even want to think about possibly missing this. Harry has texted him the room number and he hurries through the front sliding doors and quickly finds an elevator to take them up to the third floor. 

It takes one too many tries if you ask Louis to find the correct direction to go, but they finally make it to the room and everything feels safe and a lot less stressful as soon as Louis’ eyes land on Harry. 

Harry is quick to engulf Louis in a hug when he spots him and Louis takes a second to breathe Harry in and let Harry’s hands rub up and down his back to soothe him. 

“Did I miss it?” Louis whispers and Harry chuckles. 

“Lou, it takes a lot longer than twenty minutes to have a baby,” Harry laughs and Louis sticks his tongue out at him.

“Well, I’ve never had one so pardon me for not knowing,” Louis grumbles and Harry slings an arm around his shoulders and guides him behind the privacy curtain. 

Louis’ smile is immediate when his gaze falls on Gemma on the bed, belly round and face glistening with sweat, her hair matted to her face. Gemma smiles at Louis, but then cringes and grips the sheets.

 _“Shit,”_ Gemma curses and glares at Harry when she opens her eyes. “Remind me next time you ask me for something to say _no._ Especially if it involves me pushing something large from my body that I don’t even get to keep.”

Louis grins nervously and Harry just laughs and crouches down towards Gemma’s belly. “Awe, Auntie Gems didn’t mean that, bug. She’s just waiting for the nice nurse lady to bring her epidural. She’ll be nicer then.”

Gemma’s shooting daggers at Harry with her eyes when he straightens up and he just smiles wider. Zayn and Liam have been quiet in the back, and Louis would have forgotten them completely if the nurse hadn’t come in then reminding them that it should be immediate family only. 

“I’m sorry, dear, but only those related to the mother-to-be are allowed to stay,” The nurse says and Louis looks at Harry, momentarily panicked.

“Nurse Maggie this is my spouse, Louis, father-to-be,” Harry says and Louis glances quickly from Harry to the nurse, curious to see if that’s all Harry needs for an explanation to allow Louis to stay. 

“I see, lovely to meet you,” Nurse Maggie says and then she’s looking at Zayn and Liam expectantly. 

“We’ll wait in the lobby. Come get us as soon as our little one is here, please,” Zayn says briskly and pecks Louis on the cheek before ushering Liam out of the room. 

“He’s really excited,” Louis sighs. “Strange lad, that one, what with his love of children.”

“Complete knob,” Harry agrees seriously. “Don’t know why we keep him around.”

“Has to be that delightful boyfriend of his that always makes sure we have fresh groceries,” Louis muses and Harry finally cracks and laughs. 

The moment is shattered as Gemma curses loudly and more nurses come into the room, bustling around to check if it’s time. Louis grips Harry’s hand tight as one nurse nods to another and announces that Gemma’s going to start pushing.

What feels like hours and mere minutes at the same time later, Louis is seeing his baby boy for the first time. Harry cuts the cord as Louis is allowed to hold the baby with the nurse before he’s taken to be cleaned. 

It really shouldn’t be surprising that everyone is crying as their baby is brought back and placed in Harry’s arms. Harry looks at Louis with wide eyes and Louis just smiles and laughs. 

“Hey, there, Oliver. Welcome to the world, little guy,” Louis whispers and kisses the top of his head. 

It’s impossible to describe how happy and…complete Louis feels standing there with his partner and new baby, one whole little family unit. He can’t help but feel thankful and even a bit relieved that he’s finally got it right. 

Oliver decides to take that moment to open his eyes and yeah, Louis is definitely the luckiest man on earth to have these two in his life. 

“See that Lou? He likes you already,” Harry says as Oliver continues to stare at Louis with his deep blue eyes. 

“He’s perfect,” Louis breathes in awe. “I can’t believe he’s all ours.”

“We’re so lucky,” Harry whispers and finally takes his eyes off Oliver to look at Louis with tear-filled eyes of happiness. “I love you so much, Lou.”

“I love you, too, you big softie,” Louis replies and he seals it with a kiss. 

And Louis can’t seem to think of any better way to spend the rest of his days then with these boys in his life. 

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it? This has been my baby for months and it feels really good to finally get it posted! Let me know what you think!


End file.
